Reunited
by prettypinkcrane
Summary: two heart's that once new each other, and got separated. JackOC
1. remembering,

Mia was only seven years old; she just got into town last night, when her mom had to move them because of her job, Mia was bored and asked if she could walk down to the park for a little while.

When she got to the park, she saw all the kids playing, but she really was not interested, until she saw a boy sitting next to a tree by him-self. She decided to walk over and talk to him,

"Hi," Mia said walking towards him,

"Hi," the boy smiled back,

"What's your name," Mia asked,

"I can't tell you,"

"Why not,"

"I don't know you,"

"My name's Mimi,"

"Hmm, my name starts with a J," the boy smiled,

"Ok, I'll call you J-Boy, from now on," Mia smiled,

"Ok,"

Aaaa

A week later,

"Mimi, keep this with you always, wait for me I'll come back for you," J-Boy said,

"J-Boy!" Mimi screamed as her mother picked her up and took her home, she watched as J-Boy drive off with an old woman, J-Boy said, she was taking him somewhere safe, where no one would hurt him again.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Later,**

Charlie was Bobby's friend, on his way back from California, from his grandfather's burial. With new luggage, his baby sister, Charlie understood her, by the fact that both of them grew up without a father, even though his died when he was six, but Mia, that was another case, her ass whole of a father beat the shit out her and her mom. so they had to get away, but even though their mom divorced him 14 years ago, he still had the never to crash the burial. Mia was upset at the fact that her grandfather was gone; that her dad was an ass whole and her family was falling apart. Charlie volunteered to take care of her, since her best friend Sam got into the University in Detroit, and she'd be moving in with them in a couple of days, Mia had a reason to go with him. Charlie was driving in his car, not even bothering to turn the radio on because even the dead and God in heaven could already hear the music coming from Mia's car behind him. Charlie smirked as his cell phone rang,

"What your cat had gone deft yet?" Charlie laughed,

"She's fine you moron! I need gas, pull into that gas station,"

"Fine, there, hurry up,"

Mia stuck her tongue out to him as she got out, after pumping gas for her car,

"You want anything?" She asked Charlie,

"Sure, grab me a soda, please," Charlie smiled,

Mia went inside grab Charlie a soda and Diet Pepsi for her, walking towards the cashier, the guy paying for his cigarettes in front of her turned around and bumped into her so hard she landed flat on her ass,

"Well, excuse you," Mia said looking at him, getting a good look at his face,

"Bitch," the man, mumbled heading strait for the door, not even helping her up,

"Ass whole," Mia mumbled getting up and picking up the drinks,

After paying for everything, Mia went back out side and handed Charlie his drink telling him what happened, she got back into her car fed her cat, and drove off behind her brother.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie were about 20 minutes ahead of Mia because she had to stop to let her cat out. He pulled up in front of his house, shaking his head at the fact his sister took so long, he walked over to the Mercer house, and knocked on the door,

"Who the hell, what the hell do you fuckers want now," Bobby said opening the door,

"Just a beer and a friendly welcome back will do for me," Charlie smirked,

"Holy cow, sorry man, some people just… tend to bug the shot out of me,"

"I hear that, just wait about tem minutes, there's one on the way,"

"That one is all yours, come on in,"

"I have to wait for my sister man, she might get lost,"

"Okay, let's sit out her for a while, Jack's on his way home now anyway,"

"Oh really, how was his trip?"

"Hell if I know, you know Jack, he never likes talking about shit,"

"Yeah, well neither does Mia, and trust me, you want it to stay that way,"

"I don't think anyone could be worse than Sofi thought," Bobby smiled,

"That, her now," Charlie said,

"Where," Bobby said looking around,

"Let your ears look for you,"

"Oh shit,"

Mia pulled up behind Charlie's car getting out she turned back to her car and pinked up her cat,

"Over here," Charlie called out,

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you lived with your boyfriend, Chuck," she smiled,

"Shut up, this is Bobby Mercer, Bobby this is my sister Mia,"

"Oh, of course, Bobby Mercer, I have heard so much about you, Chuck must really love you so much, huh," Mia smiled, shaking Bobby's hand,

"No offence sweetie but, your brother here, he's not my type, trust me, I don't like em' hairy," Bobby smirked,

"I like you already," Mia smiled,

"Okay, first of all, Bobby is too old for you, and second why don't you go unpack your shit load of stuff," Charlie said,

"Eww, no offence Bobby, but I don't like em' hairy either," Mia smiled,

"Then, we'll get along fine, come on cold beer in the fridge," Bobby said,

"Oh so now, your giving her alcohol," Charlie smirked,

"Yeah, Chuck, I like it, Chuck," Bobby laughed,

* * *

A few hours later, Bobby told Mia to let the cat run around for a while so they can sit and chat. Mia was actually sitting in Jacks chair with her second beer in her hand, and a cigarette in the other. They heard the door open and shut,

"Jack that you man," Bobby said from his seat,

"Yeah, it's me,"

They all got up to go say hi, Mia in the back, not caring to meet anyone right now,

"Hey man how you doing," she heard her brother ask,

"I'm okay man you,"

"Good, by the way this is my sister," Charlie said, as Mia had her back to them chugging down her beer, when she turned to face him, they both stared at each other for a minute,

"**YOU**!" they both said, screaming at the same time, they walked closer to each other, getting in each others face, screaming and yelling at the same time that no one could really understand what they were saying,

"Whoa, break it up, what hell is going on here," Bobby said pulling them away,

"That's the mother fucker who knocked me down earlier," Mia said,

"I did not, you bumped into me," Jack defended him-self,

"Okay, come on, lets talk about this," Charlie butted in,

"Bull shit, I'm not mom, Chuck… I'm going home," she said picking up her cat, and out the door,

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jack were up in his room, looking out his window, he saw her, unpacking the stuff in her car. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning up against the wall, he stood there watching her for what seemed to be hours, there was something he could not explain about her, she seemed so… something, it confused him, in a way he needed to find out why she had this thing hooked on him. Even thought they seem to hate each others guts, he wanted to over there and giver a welcome hug, for some wacky ass reason, Jack was currently lost in thought, watching her, when,

"You know, you could always go and talk to her," Charlie said from the doorway,

"Shit you scared me man," Jack jumped,

"Sorry, Jack I need you to understand her for now… it's…"

"Don't man, I'm cool, I know what happened, Bobby told me," Jack nodded,

"Thanks man,"

"I know how it is, I know how hard it is, I know what it feels like, I've been trough that shit already man, I'm sorry for what happened,"

"Thanks Jack, I'm fine, it's her I'm concerned about, I don't think she knows where to start, how to pick up her life, and how to start living it again,"

"She'll pull through man, by what I see, she takes after you, and if that's true, she's a bad ass just like you are, she'll get through this man,"

* * *

Around five o'clock that night, Charlie walked in the Mercer house,

"Hey Jack, where's Bobby," Charlie asked, dropping his bag on the floor,

"Upstairs, Hey Bobby, Charlie's here," Jack, yelled at the stairs,

"Yeah whets up man," Bobby said coming down,

"Mind if I take the couch tonight," Charlie asked,

"Take Angel's room man, he don't sleep here anymore anyway," Bobby smiled,

"Thanks man,"

"What happen, she kicks you out already," Bobby, laughed,

"My house, looks like the battle field in Iraq man,"

"Aw, gotta hurt," Bobby, joked,

"Shut up man! Hey, Jack could you do me a favor," Charlie asked,

"Sure man, what's up," Jack said, with his mouth full,

"Could you go and check on her later tonight, before you go to sleep, just… you don't have to talk to her, just check and see if she's alive, don't worry she's only having a melt down, she wont kill you," Charlie smiled,

"Sure, I'll check on her tonight," Jack nodded, through his sandwich,

"Thanks man, I owe you one, I'm beat I'm going to go to bed now, if anything happens, wake me up okay," Charlie said walking up the stairs,

* * *

A few hours later, after Jack had unpacked his stuff, he looked down at his watch, seeing it was already 12:49 am, he just remembered that he was supposed to check on Mia. Signing, he walked down the stairs grabbing his jacket before heading out the door and across the street. Jack knew exactly where Charlie's keys were, under the rug. He unlocked the door and put the key back, walking inside,

"Holy, Shit," Jack said talking to him-self as he saw the mess, broken glass everywhere, everything was a mess, and the music that was beating the shit out of his eardrums.

Jack walked around, he checked in the kitchen and in the living room, but still could not fine Mia. He choose to follow the music coming from upstairs, he walked up the stairs, and saw the first room to his left open, he walked in and saw more of a mess than what he saw downstairs.

"Mia," he asked walking towards an open door where the light was on, Jack looked inside and saw Mia sitting there, crying so hard her whole face was red, there were bottles of alcohol and cigarette butts everywhere. but what really caught his eye was something shiny that she was holding, when Jack got a good look at it and realized it was a knife, he ran over to her grabbed the knife from her and threw it across the room,

"Are you crazy, what the fuck were you going to do," Jack said trying to hold her down,

"Let go of me, what do you care, your not the one he left behind," Mia said as she started pounding on his chest with her fist's as Jack tried to hold her, he pulled her head unto his chest and wrapped his arms around her as she started to calm down a little bit,

"He said… he'd never leave me, he said he'd always be here for me… why the fuck did it have to be him," Mia cried gripping Jack's shirt,

"It's gonna be ok," Jack said rubbing her back,

"You don't know what it feels like; he never broke his promises,"

"My mother was killed two years ago, I know what it fells like to lose someone important to you, someone you love, someone who promised you, they'd never leave you, I know how it feels, it feels like shit! But its still no reason for you to kill your self,"

"I have nothing left in this goddamn world, Jack, I… want him back, I want to come back… I want him to know how sorry I am, and how much I love him," Mia cried,

Jack picked her up slowly and took her back into her bedroom, kicking the knife farther away before he put her down slowly on the bed, Mia still had his shirt in her fist, witch pulled Jack down along with her,

"I don't know what to do anymore," Mia whispered, as she buried her face into his shirt,

Jack rubbed her back to comfort her, lying next to her, Jack did not know what to say, and he pulled the blanket over her and ran his hand through her hair, rubbing her back,

* * *

Jack woke up, opening his eyes, he notice he was in Mia's room, he sat up and saw Mia sleeping beside him, he gently got up, looking at his watch it was only six that means Bobby was still asleep. Jack tucked her in one last time and picked up the knife before heading downstairs, when Jack reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Mia's cat. Jack smiled as he picked up the cat, "Mushi," he read on the collar,

"Is that supposed to mean something," Jack laughed, walking into the kitchen, he pulled out two small bowl's from the box he saw on the floor, he got the cat food on the counter and poured it into one bowl and water in the other,

"Be a good girl, watch over her," Jack said petting the cat on last time before leaving the house,

Jack crossed the street, he open the door, and gently closed it trying not to make too much noise, just when Jack turned around,

**"Where the fuck, have you fucking been!"**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	2. getting closer,

"Where the fuck have you, fucking been," Bobby said, standing behind Jack,

"I uh… I went to go check on Mia for Charlie," Jack said taking his jacket off,

"I asked him to go check on her for me, Bobby," Charlie said

"Yeah, I uh… checked on her last night, she was already asleep, and then I went to go check up on her again, just to make sure she didn't leave the house or anything,"

"Thanks Jack, I owe you one," Charlie said,

Jack nodded, as he walked upstairs and into his room, Jack kicked off his shoes, and threw his shirt on the floor, before going to sleep.

* * *

Mia slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the massive headache she has, she raised her hand up to rub her forehead, when she felt something cold between her fingers, frowning she looked down at her hand. And saw a dog chain necklace with a cross pendant, she looked closer at it and remembered, i was crying in the bathroom last night when Jack found her, he carried her to the bed and i… they both fell asleep.

"Did I just sleep with Jack Mercer?" she asked her self,

Mia got up and put her jacket on, she put jacket on, and went downstairs, she found her cat wondering around downstairs, she picked her up and was about to go feed her when she saw, she already had food and water. Mia, checked the clock, it was already, 12:30

"Jack should be up by now," she said putting her cat down and walking out the door,

She crossed the street and knocked on the door,

"Hey, come on in," Bobby said opening the door,

"Uh thanks, is Jack here?" she asked,

"What do need from Jack," Charlie asked from the kitchen,

"I just wanted to… say something, to him," Mia smiled,

"Uh huh, we have to go back to work, Jack's upstairs I'll give you another night to think, I'll sleep over here tonight again okay," Charlie said kissing her on the forehead,

"Yeah, okay," Mia smiled,

"Here, just in case you know, you need anything," Charlie said handing Mia money,

"Thanks, chuck," she said hugging her brother, as he kissed her forehead,

"Hey chucky boy, we got work to do," Bobby called from the door,

"Go fuck your self Bobby," Mia smirked,

"Yeah, you do that princess," Bobby smirked back,

* * *

After they left, Mia walked upstairs and stopped in front of a door, where she heard someone singing, she tried to listen but the voice was so soft she couldn't hear, so she knocked on the door,

"Leave me alone, Bobby," Jack said,

"It's me," Mia said,

Jack opened the door, and looked strait into her chocolate brown eyes,

"Hi," Jack said,

"Hi, you uh… forgot this, in… my room," Mia smiled, handing him the necklace,

"I was beginning to wonder where this went," Jack smiled,

"Sorry, I must have grabbed onto it last night or something,"

"Could you turn around for a minute," Jack said,

"Why…"

"Trust me… please," Jack, said, as Mia had a sudden flash back,

_**(Flashback)**_

"_J-boy, its dark I'm scared, where are we going?"_

"_Trust me… please, Mimi?" J-boy said holding his hand out,_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Mia, you okay," Jack said waving his hand in front of her face,

"Uh… yeah… I just uh, spaced out, sorry, here," Mia said turning around,

Mia felt a sudden chill as the cold metal brushed against her skin,

"Jack… what…"

"It looks better on you than it ever did on me," Jack smiled,

"Thanks," Mia smiled

"Your welcome and about last night I… didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed or…"

"No Jack, I should be thanking you, I really don't know what I was thinking last night, and you saved my life, I really don't know how to thank you,"

"Just don't do that again," Jack smirked,

"I promise," Mia, said looking at Jack as their eyes locked, staring at each other,

"Well… I uh, better go on home, I have a lot of cleaning to do today so,"

"Yeah, I uh… noticed that last night," Jack, laughed,

"See yah Jack," Mia said walking backwards towards the stairs,

"See yah," Jack said staring at her,

"Bye," Mia said smiling while biting on her lower lip,

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Bye Mimi," J-boy said as he watched Mimi walk off, she turned around,_

"_Bye," Mimi said, smiling while biting down on her lower lip,_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Jack shook his head realizing that he was zoning out, once he heard the front door close he walked over to the window and watched Mia cross the street and into their house,

"What the hell is wrong with me," Jack said shaking his head,

* * *

A few hours later, Jack was bored, he decided to visit a new friend, so he put his jacket on and ran across the street the front door was open, he walked in and saw the living room and kitchen clean,

"Mia," Jack called out,

"Yeah… Jack is that you," Mia called out from upstairs,

"Yeah, where are you," Jack said walking up the stairs,

"Hey, in here," Mia called from the bathroom,

"You clean fast," Jack laughed,

"Yeah well, Mushi here isn't much help," Mia said sitting down on the bed next,

"I was wondering since this morning, does Mushi have some kind of meaning or something," Jack smiled, petting the cat,

"No, she just looked like a… Mushi to me when I got her, she's my best friend,"

"I can see you guys are really close," Jack laughed, "So you need any help,"

"Oh no, I'm… fine…," Mia smiled,

"Come on, I have nothing better to do with my life anyways," Jack smiled,

"Ok then, I do, need a little help, with the bathroom,"

"Sure, come on," Jack said taking his jacket off,

A couple hours later,

"Well, I guess we're all done," Mia smiled,

"Yeah, you did a good job," Jack smirked, looking around the house,

"Oh come on, you did most of the work for me,"

"I did, didn't I,"

"You are insane," Mia punched him in the arm playfully,

"Aw, that's going to bruise, you know," Jack, teased,

"Yeah, sure, fine,"

"Hungry?" Jack asked,

"A little… here's a wacky idea, why don't I cook dinner for you, a little thank you dinner for helping me clean u, it's the least I can do, you saved my ass twice already,"

"Okay, as long as you don't poison me," Jack teased,

"Oh don't worry, the poisoned apples are on the table," Mia smiled

"You know what, why don't I help you cook, and we'll cook for everyone tonight,"

"Sounds good, I didn't know you cook," Mia smiled,

"Well someone had to feed my brothers past couple of years, before Sofi came along,"

"Well, let me go change my shirt real quick, I'll be right down,"

"Take your time," Jack smiled watching her run up the stairs,

Jack saw something shinny on the carpet, he bent down to pick it up, it was an anklet, gold with the initial J dangling from it, Jack was lost in thought for a minute when,

"Hey, you ok," Mia smiled,

"Uh… yeah, you uh… dropped this," Jack said handing her the anklet,

"Oh, thanks, I thought I lost it," Mia said putting it on,

"So what's the J mean, ex-boyfriend?" Jack teased,

"Uh… no actually, it's… complicated, an old… friend," Mia signed,

"It's ok; I uh… kind of have the same problem,"

"Oh really, and how is that?" Mia asked, facing Jack,

"First love never dies right," Jack smiled,

"Yeah, I do believe that,"

"Good, let's start cooking, why don't you start, I'll make the calls,"

"Ok, here's my phone," Mia said grabbing her cell from her bag,

* * *

**Three hours later,**

"Are we having dinner here, or at your house," Mia asked,

"Well, with all the cleaning today, I'd say its best to do dinner at our house,"

"Ok, then we need to get moving and transfer all the food,"

"No, let me do that, and you go on and… pamper your self, you deserve it,"

"Uh, Ok then, I'll meet you at your house then,"

* * *

Jack was finishing the table settings, when the doorbell rang,

"Wow," Jack said opening the door,

"What do you mean, Wow," Mia asked raising her eyebrow,

"You look… uh… very… beautiful," Jack stammered,

"Thank you, you don't look too bad your self, love the shirt," Mia said walking inside,

"Bobby and Charlie called their on there way,"

"Oh, lovely,"

* * *

**After dinner,**

"Hey Mia, thanks for dinner," Bobby said,

"Thank your brother too, he was a big help," Mia smiled cleaning the table,

"Jack, you helped her?" Bobby teased,

"Shut up man, I am not in the mood right now," Jack said,

"Whatever man, come on Chucky, lets go out, same place," Bobby said,

"Again, you are crazy Bobby," Charlie laughed,

"Hey, you were gone too long," Bobby smiled,

"Hey, Mia I'm going out with Bobby for a while, don't wait up for me,"

"Yeah, that'll be the day, Chuck,"

"Bye you too," Charlie said from the door,

* * *

"Their not coming home tonight are they," Mia asked as she wiped down the table,

"Good guess, they never come home, they go strait to work, you'll see them tomorrow night when they get off work,"

"Oh the joy," Mia mumbled,

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen and the living room and putting all the food away, Jack and Mia sat down in the living room to watch a movie,

"So, what do you want to watch?" Jack asked,

"Anything's fine with me, as long as we have this," Mia said, raising up a bottle of whiskey,

"Oh, I see, you want to get me drunk now," Jack, teased,

"Oh get over here, and over your self will you," Mia smiled,

They sat on the couch, Mia had her back against Jacks arm, drinking while watching the movie, when Jack lit a cigarette Mia took it from his hand and smiled up at him,

"Well, your welcome then, I didn't know you smoke," Jack smiled back,

"Yeah well, my brother likes to pretend he doesn't know,"

"Hey its tuff being the youngest, I should know,"

"Yeah, you're right,"

The movie was almost finished when Jack looked over to Mia, who fell asleep on the couch, Jack smiled to himself seeing how peaceful she looked, Jack got up and slowly picked her up, took her upstairs into his room, he laid her down unto his bed and took her shoes off. As he pulled the covers over her, Jack walked out leaving the door cracked open. Jack walked down stairs, and cleaned up their mess in the living room, he turned the TV off picking his cigarettes up he walked to the top of the stairs and sat down lighting a cigarette. Staring out at blank space as old memories started coming back to him,

_**(Flashback)**_

"_J-Boy, come one lets play over there,"_

"_No thanks Mimi, you go, I'll stay here,"_

"_J-Boy, what's… who did that to you, was it him?" Mimi asked touching the bruise,_

"_He said… he called me a…" J-Boy said, as he pulled Mimi into a hug,_

"_It's ok J, I'm here," Mimi said hugging him tighter,_

"_Why does everyone hate me, why can't I get adopted by someone who wants me?"_

"_I don't hate you J, why does this have to happen," Mimi said with a tear down her face,_

"_Don't cry Mimi, I'll be fine,"_

"_No you wont, he's going to hurt you more and more," Mimi cried,_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

"Jack," he heard as he felt someone shaking him, "Jack wake up,"

"Mia," Jack whispered, opening his eyes,

"Yeah, its me, why didn't you just wake me up last night, I could've gone home, and you wouldn't have to sleep on the floor," Mia said as Jack stood up,

"I could tell you were tired, and besides I wasn't really going to sleep on the floor I was smoking a cigarette last night, must have fallen asleep then," Jack smiled,

"How did I end up in… you room, I'm guessing, anyway?"

"You fell asleep on the couch, but you didn't really look very comfortable, and it was really cold down stairs last night so I carried you to my bed, but don't worry I didn't see or touch or even look at anything, I was just trying to be… nice,"

"I should get going though, why don't you go back to sleep, in your bed, I have to go home and wait for Sam anyways," Mia smiled,

"Ok, I'll uh… see you later," Jack smiled,

"Thank you, Jack" Mia smiled as she reached up and kissed Jack softly on the cheek,

"Bye," Mia said biting on her lower lip looking up into Jack's eyes,

"Bye," Jack said, getting lost in her gaze,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	3. Party Time,

Bobby was sitting in the living room that afternoon, watching a hockey game on TV, when there was a knock on the door,

"Who the fuck is it," Bobby said form the couch, when no one answered he got up and opened the door, he saw a girl standing there with her back turned to him, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder witch made her jump,

"Oh, God Bobby your scared me,"

"Why did you knock?" Bobby asked,

"Oh uh, sorry I can see your busy, I'll come back later,"

"No, no wait I meant why did you knock, look it's like this, between the Mercer's and the William's, this door is always open, but if it's locked, you'll find the key right here," Bobby showed her a spare key that was the frame of the door,

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know, isn't that dangerous, someone might find it?"

"And what, were the Mercer's, you honestly think someone is going to bust into my house and attack me," Bobby smirked,

"That, is so true," Mia smiled,

"Come one in, it's cold outside, so what's up,"

"I uh, was going to ask if I could borrow your bathroom for a minute, apparently someone, forgot to call the plumber dude, and now, all we have is ice cold water, and I have to get ready I'm picking up my friend Sam at the airport in a couple of hours,"

"Knock your self out, you know where it is right?"

"Yeah, thanks Bobby," Mia smiled,

"Why you thanking me, this is your house just as much as that piece of junk your brother has across the street," Bobby said walking back into the living room,

Mia smiled, walking up the stairs; she walked into the bathroom, and set her things down,

And closed the door, she got into the shower,

* * *

Jack had his I-pod on, blasting from his ears, walking out of his room, he went to the bathroom, he walked in and took his boxers off and closed the door behind him, Jack opened the curtain to the shower when,

"Aaaaagh," Jack had one hand on the edge of the bath rub and his other arm wrapped around Mia's back, breaking her fall. Mia had her arms wrapped around Jack's shoulders. Mia slowly looked up as Jack met her eyes, it seemed as time froze, lost in each others eyes, both having the same feeling about each other, that there was something so more than what only the eye can see,

Mia snapped back into reality when she felt a sudden breeze on her skin,

"Uh, Jack… can you help me up please," Mia smiled,

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry," Jack said pulling her up, in a way that when he pulled her back up to her feet, she still ended up in his arms, closer than ever, Mia could feel his breath on her skin, Jack's nose was touching hers, as his arms were wrapped around her waist. Mia had her hands on his bare chest,

"Uh, Jack…" Mia whispered, as her eyes closed,

"Yeah," Jack breathed down her neck,

"I… um, I'm uh…," Mia started shaking, "I'm naked Jack,"

Jack pulled back and finally realized that what she said was true,

"Oh, shit, I am so sorry, I…,"

"It's ok, could you hand me a towel," Mia asked hiding behind the curtain,

"Yeah, sure here, I'll uh… wait out side," Jack said,

"Uh, Jack… One more thing,"

"Yeah," Jack turned around to face her,

"You might want this," Mia said stepping out of the bathtub and picking up Jack's towel off the floor, handing it to him she turned her head away, as Jack came back for his towel.

* * *

After taking a bath, Mia got dressed and went down stairs; Jack was in the kitchen, now in his boxers eating, Mia turned to the living room first,

"Um, Bobby thanks for…" Mia stopped when Bobby raised his hand,

"I mean, see you later," Mia smiled, turning on her heel she went into the kitchen,

"Hey, Jack I was wondering… if you have plans tonight,"

"That depends, if you're asking me out, or you just want to see my ass again,"

"I'm picking my friend up at the airport in an hour; we're going out later,"

"Oh, so you want me flaunt my ass for your friend, so you two have something to talk about," Jack smirked putting his plate in the sink,

"Well, I was thinking of asking you out, but that seams so much more exciting, I think I'll take you up on that offer," Mia smiled,

"Where, and what time," Jack asked,

"Phone," Mia said handing her hand out, Jack gave her his cell phone; she dialed her number and waited for it to ring,

"There, now I have your number, be ready by seven… skits," Mia smirked,

Bobby got up just as Mia walked out the door,

"Did she just call me skits," Jack shook his head,

"Hell if I know, probably called you fairy, for all I care,"

"Skits means Hot, in street talk Bobby," Jack said,

"So speaking street bow fairy boy," Bobby said taking a beer from the fridge,

"You stupid man," Jack shook his head, heading up the stairs, as Bobby walked back into the living room,

"I have to go get ready for my date with… skits," Jack smiled to him self,

* * *

Jack was in his room playing with his guitar, when his phone rang,

"Hello," He said putting his guitar down,

"Hey skits, you ready," Mia asked,

"Yeah, I am where are you?"

"Don't worry; I'm on my way to pick you up right now,"

"Oh so your picking me up,"

"Yeah, you're got a problem with that?"

"Just get me home by 12; I don't want to turn into a pumpkin,"

"Shut up and get your ass downstairs I'm a block away,"

"See you," Jack said flipping his phone shut,

Jack grabbed his wallet and his jacket, running down stairs,

"Hey Bobby, I'm…" Jack stopped as he saw his brother sleeping on the couch, Jack took the beer bottle out of his hand a placed it on the coffee table, he grabbed the blanket on the recliner and put on Bobby, before turning the TV off. Jack heard Mia pull up outside, and honk on the horn a couple of times,

"What took you so long, skits," Mia laughed,

"Don't tell me your drunk," Jack said hopping into the passenger side,

"I only had one beer, so far," Mia smiled,

"Where's your friend?" Jack asked, looking in the backseat,

"We were at the Water Hole, playing pool when she met some guy, I think he said he's name was… Joey, or something like that, so she stayed and she said she was going to play another round with him, while she waits for us,"

"Hum, interesting, you like basketball, you play pool, you sing you dance and your favorite color's are, green, brown, black and gold,"

"Keeping a memo pad, are you," Mia laughed,

"No, I just… notice the obvious," Jack smiled,

* * *

They pulled up outside of the Water Hole, as Mia parked the car; they walked inside as Mia looked around for Sam,

"Mia, hey Mia, over here," Mia turned around d and saw Sam waving at her,

"Hey girl, what's up with you and uh… what's his name again?"

"It's Joey, and nothing,"

"Whatever, this is Jack Mercer, Jack my friend Samantha,"

"Hi nice to meet you, so, Mia's told me a lot about you, Skits," Sam smiled,

"All good, I hope," Jack laughed,

"Oh yeah, really good," Sam smirked,

"Look, let's finish up our drinks, and bail," Mia smiled,

"Alright, you got anywhere in particular you want to go," Sam asked,

"Um, actually I do, give me your phone," Mia said, taking a sip out of her beer,

Mia took Sam's cell phone and looked up a number, when she found what she was looking for she dialed the number and waited for someone to answer,

"Hello, Coyote's, how may I help you," A man's voice answered,

"Hey Tony, it's me,"

"Hey, how's my best girl doing?"

"I'm doing well, you?" Mia asked,

"Still the same, how's Detroit so far,"

"So far it's, exciting and very, very interesting," Mia smiled biting her lower lip looking at Jack, as she turned to Sam,

"Well, I'd like to meet him then," Tony, laughed,

"You know me too well, its scary Tony boy,"

"Yeah I know, so what's up, why the sudden call?"

"Well, me, Sam and him are kind of bored, we were wondering if you could give me direction's to coyote's?"

"Sure here right this down,"

"Okay, got it, who's over there anyways?"

"Actually, Clarissa and Penn are down there they should be starting there first night of work tonight, my brother's sick so they'll be there for a few month's,"

"Oh this should be good, when Sam finds out," Mia smiled, as she watched Jack and Sam playing and fooling around at the pool table,

"Yeah I know, hey listen I got to get back to work, I'll talk to you soon though okay?"

"Yeah, take it easy Tony, hope to see you soon, you too, bye,"

Mia flipped Sam's phone shut and hopped of the bar stool when she finished the last of her beer, she walked over to them,

"So, what's up, damn you know skits over here know how to play his game,"

"Really, well then, finish up your game, I'm going to go pay for the bill then were out of here,"

"Alright," Jack nodded,

After paying for the bill, the three of them walked out into the parking lot, Sam insisted that Jack take the front passenger seat, Mia gave her a knowing but thankful smiled as she got in a drove, following the directions given to her earlier,

"So where are we going exactly?" Sam asked,

"A four letter name," Mia smiled,

"What, I don't like this game, Mia tell me, who?"

"P E N N," Mia spelled out, as Sam let out a loud screech,

"Oh my god really, where, is he, you know with me?"

"Sam calm your self honey, I just found out a minute ago that he was here with his sister, okay, there working a coyote's,"

"You two are talking in a different language, can't relate,"

"Penn, is like the hottest skits on earth," Sam explained,

"That explains a lot," Jack nodded; Mia laughed as she pulled in and parked the car,

* * *

When they got inside, Mia took Jack's hand as they walked up to the counter; she placed his arm around her shoulders, Sam pulled on Mia's arm giggling,

"Eeeek! There he is, Penn, oh my god, Mia he is so hot," Sam said,

"Would you get over your self and go flirt with him already,"

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you have Jack to flirt with," Sam smiled at Jack,

"I am not flirting with Jack, I am simply…"

"Mia, is that you?" A young girl said, Mia ducked her head down,

"Yeah, hey Amber, I didn't know you were here," Mia said plastically,

"Who's the skits," Amber said flashing a flirty smile to Jack,

"This is Jack, my boyfriend," Mia smiled wrapping her arms around Jack's waist,

"Boyfriend, really, I should have known," Amber smirked,

"Sucks to be you," Mia smiled walking away with Jack and Sam,

"Oh Samantha, didn't see you there,"

"Yeah, well with those huge boobs in front of you I'm surprised you can still see your feet," Sam laughed,

Amber had her mouth hanging open as she stomped away like the brat she is,

"What was that all about?" Jack asked as they sat down at the bar,

"She is so going to be all over you tomorrow," Mia said still laughing,

"Yeah, now that she knows you Mia's skits, she will do anything in her power to win you over, but don't be fooled Jack, she's a bitch times two, the perfect whore," Sam smiled,

"Oh, I see, and why did you tell her I was your boyfriend,"

"Because, if I didn't, your life would be hell, when she finds out you're a single rock star that's into blondes with big boobs, and then she'll play her cards right, you'll have sex with her, then all hell breaks through, you become her property from then on,"

"In other words, she just saved your ass," Sam smiled,

"In that case thank you… you know me to well, it's scary," Jack smiled,

The bartender behind the counter came up to them,

"What can I get you guys?" The man asked,

"I'll take a double Joey, tequila mix, Jack here will have a beer, and my friend here will have you," Mia laughed, as Sam gave her a high five,

The bar tender looked up from the drinks he was making,

"Mia and Sam, the trouble makers of California, what the fuck are you too doing here,"

"She's here with him and I am here for this," Sam reached over the bar and kissed him on the lips, as he kissed her back,

"Damn Penn, your no player, but you got you ass some game," Mia commented,

"Yeah, he does," Sam, said sitting back down,

"I'll be back with your drinks," Penn smiled to Sam,

"You are insane," Jack smiled,

"Yeah well, just wait till you see your date over here, she can be moreover insane,"

"I do not, that was one time," Mia wined,

"What she capable of, should I be worried," Jack smiled

"More like scared, she's a terror," Sam laughed, as Penn handed over there drinks,

"Oh, I love a man who knows what I want," Sam said picking up her drink and following Penn out onto the dance floor,

"Sam is nuts," Jack said,

"You have not seen her nuts just yet; wait till she's drunk,"

"That I have to see,"

"She has been crushing on Penn since ninth grade, Penn's the same, he just doesn't know how to admit how he feels, and that my friend, is the part that sucks about men,"

"Well, maybe men aren't good at expressing how we feel, but deep down we really appreciate everything women do for us," Jack said drinking his beer,

"Maybe," Mia said giving Jack a questionable look,

"So what do you do when you're drunk, other than pass out," Jack laughed,

"I bet I can show you, better than I can tell you," Mia dared,

"I'd like to see," Jack dared,

"Mia put her glass down on the bar, she reached over the counter and tucked her bag in, she signaled to the waitress to keep it there for a while, turning around she took Jack's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

Jack was feeling the effect of all the alcohol he just drank plus two hours of dancing with Mia, his head was starting to spin, but that was not the least of his problems, he knew. Mia was drunk but, she was grinding up and down on him so much, he couldn't help but get a hard-on for her, she was so drunk she even grinded down facing him. Jack was trying so hard to control himself, unfortunately the alcohol got the best of him, he held on to Mia's waist, as she started grinding her ass on his boner, Jack felt his hands move on there own, rubbing up and down her sides down her legs and up to her shoulders,. Jack felt Mia's hands on his legs, as she turned around to face him, Jack lifted up her leg and pulled her closer, if possible, they both were grinding to the beat of the music. Mia had her arms around Jack's neck, while Jack had one arm wrapped under her leg while his hand rested on her ass, his other hand on her back.

A couple minutes more, Sam came up behind Jack,

"Can you still see strait?" she asked Jack,

"Of course, why?" He said, not even looking at her, he kept dancing with Mia,

"Here's the keys, you drive, she's wasted, don't worry she'll pass out with your driving, tell her to call me tomorrow on my cell, I'm spending the night at Penn's,"

"Yeah, okay," Jack, said as he felt Sam, shove the keys in his front pocket,

"Oh god, make sure to use a rubber, dude," Sam said walking of with Penn,

Jack was enjoying him self but he knew he should really get Mia home before he does something he is going to regret tomorrow morning. Jack took Mia's hand and lead her to the bar, reaching over he grabbed her bag and asked the waitress how much he owed her,

"You're with Sam and Mia right?" the server asked,

"Yeah," Jack nodded,

"It's on the house, Joey called and hour ago,"

"Ok, thanks, Tell Joey we said thanks too,"

"Will do, have a nice night,"

"Yeah, I would… if I could," Jack said to himself as he picked. Mia up in his arms and carried her to the car, he opened the passenger side door, and laid the seat back down, as he placed. Mia in his watch got caught on her shirt, pulling him down closer to her, just as Jack pulled back he realized how close he was to her face, he took a few minutes to stare at her, realizing how beautiful she was, how peaceful she looked. Jack pulled back and strapped her in with the seat belt.

While driving home, Jack was trying to think of a reason on how, the hell he was going to get Mia in her house without Charlie seeing them. When he finally reached their house, he pulled up out side of the Mercer house, he looked over to her, he didn't really want to wake her up, he got out of the car and opened the front door, and went back to get Mia. Picking her up, and carrying her into the house, he used his foot to push the door close, as he took her upstairs, and laid her down on his bed, he took her shoes off, and placed a blanket on top of her.

"Sweet dreams... skits," Jack smiled as he kissed her on the forehead,

Jack went down stairs into the kitchen and got a glass of water, he checked the living room, Bobby was still asleep on the couch, and just how Jack left him.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	4. This Kiss,

Bobby, walked downstairs on his way out the door when he turned back and went into the kitchen, Jack was sitting at the dinning table, with his head flat on it,

"Jack, wake up man," Bobby said shaking Jack lightly,

"What's up Bobby," Jack said sitting up,

"Hey I uh, listen thanks for the blanket last night, what the hell you doing sleeping down here anyway?" Bobby asked,

"I uh, came home last, came in for a glass a water, probably just passed out here," Jack lied,

"Oh, okay, well I got to go to work now, go to bed man, you look like shit,"

"Thanks for the concern," Jack smiled,

"Yeah, well… I can't lose my fairy; no one else is going to cook for me,"

"Whatever man, get out of here before you get your ass late again,"

"Alright, take it easy Jack,"

"Bye man," Jack said heading upstairs,

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

After saying goodbye to Jack, I walked outside and closed the door behind me, after lighting my cigarette I looked up to see, Mia's car parked in front of our house,

"Passed out my ass, you are going to be in so much trouble when Charlie finds out fairy,"

I walked over to my car and got in, still talking to my self,

"Then again, I'm starting to be proved wrong, maybe he isn't a fairy boy after all,"

**End of POV**

* * *

Mia opened her eyes when she turned over on the bed and hit her hand on the night stand next to it,

"Aw," she said, emotionless, as she rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes,

"OH shit," she cursed sitting up and looking at her watch,

"Whoa there, take it easy, skits…" Jack came into the room smiling,

"Oh my god Jack, I am so sorry, I kicked you out of your room again,"

"Hey don't worry about it," Jack said handing her an aspirin and water, as her cell phone rang,

"Hello," she answered smiling at Jack,

"So, what happened, I want details," Sam said, form the other line,

"Fuck off, it's too early, and I don't even know how the hell I got home,"

"You mean you didn't even get laid, maybe he is gay,"

"Jack is not gay, and I can prove it," Mia dared without even thinking that Jack was there,

"OH really, try me," Sam dared back,

"Look Sam… where are you anyway?"

"You don't know, I told Jack to tell you I was spending the night at Penn's"

"I just got up, I'll uh call you later, okay, bye," Mia said hanging up,

Mia could not even look at Jack; she decided to look down at her feet,

"Hey, want to talk," Jack, said kneeling down in front of her,

"I'm sorry, Jack, I…"

"Hey, hey, no tears okay, I'm fine, and besides, I enjoyed my self last night, skits,"

"Thank you," Mia said smiling as she bent down to kiss Jack on the cheek but Jack moved and her lips accidentally ended up on his. Mia felt as if time stopped as Jack couldn't help in self, he reached up and caressed her cheek with his hand, they both pulled back at the same time looking each other in the eye,

"Sorry, that was my fault," Jack said,

"It's uh… okay, I guess were even now," Mia smiled,

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack smiled back

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I watched her walked down the stairs and out the door, something was pushing me to go grab her and… I do not know, I just did not want to see her go. Mia is different from every other girl I know, I get this weird feeling that I know her more than I think I do, like when we kissed, feeling her lips on mine, gave me the same feeling and emotion I got that day I caught her from falling in the bath tub, and somehow. I think she has the same feeling.

I didn't mean to kiss her, I didn't even know she was going to kiss me, it was just like when…

_Flashback:_

_Thanks for getting my ball back J," Mimi said as she leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, I had no idea, I was not even paying attention, I turned around, and, my lips met hers._

_End of Flashback,_

Of course that was another story, I'm not seven anymore, neither is Mimi, I wonder where she is now, I cant help it but think of her sometimes, and wonder what she looks like now, what she's doing with her life, if she still even remembers me,

I was just about to lay down when my cell phone rang, unknown number,

"Hello," I answered as I plopped down on my bed,

"Jack, it's me,"

"Oh hey Charlie, what's up,"

"Jack I am only going to be able to say this once, so listen, and listen well. I have people watching over Mia for me and I got some updates this morning, I know what happened last night Jack, and I know my sister is a pain in the ass, so I just want to thank you for taking care of her for me. Mia is quite the rebel, I understand her, she has been through a lot, but there is one more thing. Jack I know my sister so well, I know every expression on her face, every motion of her mouth and every movement of her eyes. I was the one who raised her, I know her from head to toe, and I know when she wants something, unfortunately she's old enough to make her own decisions now, to choose how she's going to run her life, and in what direction. I only have one question, and you have one chance to tell me the truth, Jack… do you… like, my sister?"

I was blown away by his question, but I knew I had to answer it and I knew what my answer was going to be,

"Listen Charlie, before I answer your question, I just want to say that I have exactly no bad intentions for her, I respect her, and she's… definitely one of a kind." I told him as I got up when I heard loud music and what do you know, I look out of my window and find her dancing around her room, in her underwear.

"Thank you for being honest with me Jack, and I really appreciate you respecting and taking care of her, especially since you two, didn't really start off on the right foot,"

"Yeah well, Charlie to answer your question, I… I think…" I got lost in thought just watching her dance around, her smile was… mind blowing,

"Jack, you still there man," I heard Charlie say on the other line,

"Yeah, still here, I think I'm… falling in love with your sister," I blurted out,

"Well, as I said, I cant control her anymore, and at least if you two do… ever end up together, I'm kind of proud, at least it's someone I know, and besides if you ever hurt her, it wont just be me but me and Bobby who will beat the shit out you," Charlie laughed,

"Yeah, very funny, man,"

"Listen, take care of her when I'm gone, I mean, while I'm gone,"

"Yeah, will do Chuck, and hey thanks for trusting me,"

"Alright, I got to go, my ride is here, talk to you soon, and don't tell my sister about this conversation okay, bye,"

Before I could ask why, I heard the dial tone, I decided to lay down for a while and get some rest,

**End of Jack's POV**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

Oh my god, did I just really kiss Jack Mercer, what was I thinking, matter of fact I wasn't thinking, I wasn't thinking last night to the point that I don't even know how the hell I got home, or when I talked to. Sam this morning, or… when I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and my lips ended up on… his… I have to admit he is s good kisser. Oh god what am I thinking, Jack could not possibly even like me in that way, argh!

I walked into my room. I got a text message from Charlie this morning, apparently he's out of town on work basis, yeah right, and he knows so far that he'll be gone for a month, three at the most if everything goes well and he gets promoted. Chuck said he didn't have time to say good-bye this morning because it was all of sudden and he was in a hurry, so basically, I am home alone, and that makes a very, very, very happy Mia,

But there is something about Jack that was bugging the shit out of me, I guess I'll have to wait and see what it is,

**End of Mia's POV**

* * *

Later that night,

Mia pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Jack's number,

"Hello," she heard his answer,

"Come down stairs, outside, left side of the house," Mia said before hanging up,

Jack did as he was told; when he turned the corner, Mia was sitting on an old bench smoking a cigarette with a beer in her hand,

"May I," Jack asked,

"Knock your self out,"

"So, what are we celebrating tonight," Jack smiled sitting down on the bench in front of her, looking up into her eyes that glowed in the moonlight,

"First of all, I am a free woman right now, thanks to my brother Chuck being away for a few months," Mia said raising her beer,

"Cheers to that," Jack said,

"And, the fact, the fucking University, will cancel… my scholarship if… in three months I don't get a fucking, GED test, because according to them I have to have a Detroit High School Diploma, sick motherfucker," Mia said raising her beer,

"Cheers to that too, and our life that sucks," Jack smiled, causing Mia to smile,

A few more beers and the two of them were standing up against the walls facing each other,

"So, what it is already,"

"What is, what?" Jack asked confused,

"The problem you have that's making you stupid,"

"Its written all over my face isn't it,"

"That and you keep pacing back and forth," Mia smiled,

"Alright, have you ever wanted to do something, but you don't know how to,"

"Yeah," Mia nodded,

"There's something I want to do, but I don't know how and, I don't want someone to hate me for doing it," Jack asked facing her,

"How do you know she or he will hate you for doing it," Mia asked

"I don't," Jack said as he lowered his head,

"Jack, you'll never know what the outcome will be, if you don't do it,"

"So, you're approving of me doing this," Jack asked,

"Yeah,"

"You don't think, she'll hate me,"

"No,"

"You think she'll like it,"

"For God's sake Jack, if you're going to do it, go and do it," Mia said,

"Alright… here goes nothing,"

Jack put his beer down, and walked over to Mia who had her back to him, he held on to her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, as he crashed his lips onto hers, it happened so fast Mia didn't really realize what happened, but she was kissing him back,

Jack was kissing her so hard she thought her lips would bruise. Jack held onto Mia's wrist's and pinned the against the wall above her head, after a few minutes of their passionate kissing, Jack pulled back for air, but kept his position with his forehead on hers, his nose tickling hers and his breath on her skin,

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Jack said breathlessly,

"Good, then do it again, because I didn't want you to stop," Mia breathed,

Jack crashed his lips down again on hers, as he kissed her deeper, if even possible. Jack let go of her wrists as his hands made there way down her arms and to her waist, his body pushing onto Mia's, Mia's hands trailed there way down his back,

"Nice ass… by… the way…" Mia said in between kisses, as she grabbed his ass, receiving a groan of pleasure from Jack,

Jack's lips moved their way down her neck, onto her collarbone, down her chest, but Jack stopped and made his way back up, before her went too far. Mia lost her jacket that was now lying on the snow. as Jack pushed his body in closer to hers, while her hands found their way up his shirt, on his chest, down to his abs. Jack picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss, neither of them were ready to break the kiss and stop,

"Oh, whoa," Mia fell off of Jack and hit her back against the wall, as Angel came outside and startled them, Jack moved back as Mia bent down to grab her jacket,

"Oh man, guys I am so sorry, I'm was just… you know what, I'm just gonna…"

"No, that's alright Angel, I have to go anyway, I… left the stove on," Mia lied,

"I really am sorry Mia," Angel said,

"It's alright, see ya Jack, bye Gel," she said before running across the street and rushing inside,

Jack signed as he pushed his way pass Angel, who quickly followed him inside,

"Yo, Jack come on man, I didn't mean anything, I was just taking out the trash man,"

"Shut up," Jack said walking up the stairs and into his room, and slammed the door behind him; there was a slight knock on the door,

"GO away, leave me alone Angel," Jack said,

"Look man, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were even there, I was told to take the trash out that was it," Angel said, letting him self in,

"It's fine man, I just… damn, that girl has some kind of spell on me or something, I swear if it wasn't cold outside, I would have definitely… but then again, I try kissing past her collarbone and, I cant go any lower, I respect her to much,"

"Hey man, you know that's a good thing right, that's the one thing ma' always told me about girls, respect them like you respect her," Angel said sitting next to Jack on the bed,

"I think I'm losing my mind," Jack shook his head,

"Nah, you're just… falling in love," Angel smiled, before getting up and closing the door behind him, as he walked downstairs,

* * *

**Jack's Room**

Jack plopped down on his bed kicking his shoes off, switching the lights off, as he pressed play on his remote, and listened to the music,

Jack was playing with his bottom lip with his index finger,

"Lips sweet as candy, moans like angels singing, kisses like heaven on earth" Jack said, replaying everything that just happened, repeatedly in his head,

* * *

**Mia's Room,**

Mia changed into her PJ's, and got into bed, she turned off the light as her favorite song played on her I-pod,

"If I'm not in love with you, what is this I'm going through, tonight," she sang, running her fingers over her lips, thinking of Jack's lips, his kisses, and another thing that confused her,

"He had his chance to do anything he wanted, he was right there but, he back out and came back up and kissed my lips," Mia stared at the sealing thinking of Jack,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	5. Found Happiness,

That night, Mia was sitting on her bed with her guitar; she just sat down and started singing along to the music she played,

"Truth talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny, That I can't even see anyone when he's with me He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, He's the song in the car I keep singing; don't know why I do…"

Mia stopped to write down some of the lyrics in her note book when,

"Impressive," she heard Jack's voice coming from the window,

"God Jack, don't so that, you scared the shit out of me," Mia said throwing a pillow at him,

"Sorry," Jack apologized as he walked in the room,

"How long have you been sitting there," Mia asked,

"Long enough to hear a very nice song coming from a very beautiful nice," Jack smiled,

"Eavesdropper," Mia teased sticking her tongue out at Jack,

"Say what you want, I just… came over to say, I really am sorry for what Angel…"

"Jack don't, I don't want to talk about that, it's fine, I'm fine, we're fine,"

"Ok, Angel told me say he said sorry too," Jack sat down on her bed,

"Tell him it's fine, it… wasn't his fault, it was… ours, he was just taking out the trash, and we weren't supposed to be… doing that, there anyways,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you," Jack said with his head hanging low,

"Hey, look at me… its ok, I… wanted you too," Mia smiled as Jack looked up at her,

"I didn't know you played the guitar,"

"Yeah, its my baby, my mom bought it for me for Christmas a couple of years ago,"

"Customized, nice," Jack said looking at the guitar,

"Yeah, I fell in love with it, at first sight,"

"You tend to do that a lot?" Jack teased,

"Maybe," Mia smiled as she lit a cigarette, throwing the pack and lighter at Jack,

"So, why the hell my window, there is something called a door, you know,"

"It was locked, and I tried knocking, I don't know, seemed like fun to peek in and see what Mia Williams does at… two o'clock in the morning," Jack said checking his watch,

"Satisfied with what you saw?" Mia asked,

"Yeah… I guess so,"

"Expecting something else?"

"Maybe, why are you hiding a dead body in your closet?"

"Feel free to check, I'm clean," Mia smiled,

"Alright, I uh… guess I'll go now, so you can…"

"No, stay, it is kind of lonely here alone,"

"Alright, then you better thing of a topic to talk about then," Jack said walking over to her desk,

"Like, how you're stealing my alcohol," Mia smiled, as she sat and leaned against the headboard,

"Do you always, have supplies in your room," Jack laughed,

"I find it very hard to sleep sometimes; it helps… a lot,"

"Well, I'm here tonight, so care to drink with me?" Jack asked waving the bottle around,

"Sure why not, pull me a double, the shot glasses are in the top drawer," she said,

Jack opened the top drawer and smiled as he turned around,

"It either I'm drunk, or you misplaced something," Jack laughed holding up Mia's black lacy underwear, Mia turned around to see what he was talking about,

"Other drawer… Perv," Mia smiled as she snatched it out of his hand and put it back,

"I think they're very sexy," Jack laughed handing her, her drink,

"I'm flattered, I'm sure you just dying to see me in them," Mia teased taking her shot,

"Oh you have no idea," Jack mumbled, thinking Mia would not hear him,

"I heard that," Mia said as she hit play on her CD player,

"I didn't say anything," Jack said as he brought the shot glass and vodka on the bed,

Jack and Mia spent the next couple of hours, drinking and talking, and laughing so hard the neighbors could probably hear them, Jack was drunk to the point,

"That was so funny," Mia, laughed,

"Your reaction was priceless," Jack was laughing so hard, he was crying,

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't speechless,"

"Yeah well you weren't the one who couldn't move, and was having a hard time, I could kiss past your neck, I respected you too much, because I'm falling in love with you, Angel thinks I'm a sap," Jack blurted out, they both fell silent, and stared at each other, before…

"That was the corniest thing I have ever heard," Mia, laughed,

"I know, maybe I am a sap, but I am not gay," Jack laughed with her,

* * *

The next morning, Mia's cell phone was ringing over and over again, based on the ringtone, she set personally for Sam, she knew who was calling, Mia reached over to the side table and grabbed her phone, with her face stuffed in the pillow she flipped it open,

"Hello," Mia groaned,

"Mia… it's… it's me," Sam cried,

"Sam, what's wrong honey, why are you crying, did Penn do something to you?"

"No… it's not Penn, Penn is fine, I… I got my letter from… the University,"

"What happened?" Mia asked still face down on the pillow,

"They… they wont provide my full scholar if I don't report in a music video… they… they said its to prove if I have what it takes to become a director… and I have three days to submit it… Mia I don't know what to do, I can't pay off the other half of my tuition you know that… I…"

"What, oh God Sam… I… got my letter yesterday, I have to take GED test, they need a Detroit high school diploma, shit heads, look, call your crew… and be here by… three okay…"

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked still crying,

"What a best friend, should do, we'll use the… song," Mia said propping her self up on her elbows,

"No Mia you don't have to…"

"Samantha, I… we will do this, you will submit this, and this is going to get you your, scholar,"

"Are you sure, I know the history and background of that song, and…"

"I'm sure Sam, just be here by three, with a good story board I'll handle the rest,"

"Thanks Mia, I owe you one,"

"Oh not just one, two…" Mia said looking at Jack who was laying next her asleep,

"I think I know what you mean," Sam laughed,

"You have no idea, I have a massive headache, I'll see you later okay,"

"Okay, bye Mia,"

"Take it easy Sam, bye," Mia shut her phone and tossed it on the floor as she buried her face into the pillow,

* * *

Mia woke up again to her cell phone ringing, but it was her default tone, thinking it was Charlie she answered it,

"Hello, my life sucks," Mia, groaned,

"Yeah I can only imagine,"

"Bobby, what the fuck," Mia said checking the time,

"It's one o'clock, get out of bed and get your ass over here now, it important," before Mia could ask why she heard the dial tone,

"Ass fuck," she cursed her phone and forced her self to get up, looking over her shoulder, Jack was gone, she got up and grabbed her jacket put on her slip on shoes and headed out the door,

When she got to the Mercer house, she walked in…

"Bobby get you fucking ass down here right now," she screamed at the staircase, just as she was about to enter the kitchen she saw Jack standing there with his lips plastered on some blond girl with big boobs. Mia was still in shock as she felt her body freeze up, as Bobby came down the stairs,

"Sorry for ruining your beauty sleep princess but, this is for you," Bobby handed her a package,

"Why is it open," Mia asked looking away from Jack and his… girlfriend,

"It was addressed to me, I opened it and watched half of the video before I read the note and then it said your name on it and you were in the video, so… sorry,"

"That's alright, it doesn't say who its from, thought," Mia said looking at the package,

"You'll figure it out, watch the video first, come on," Bobby said taking the CD and leading Mia into the living room. Mia could hear Jack talking to the girl, she heard her name come up but could not really tell what they were talking about, and Bobby hit play as… a familiar song played, as Mia watched the video,

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not…  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

The first part of the video showed Mia when she was five, riding her little Barbie car, hitting the gas pumps at their gas station, while Charlie ran after her in his car,

_Looks like i'm all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack…_

Bobby wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulder and sat her down on the couch,

_There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong_

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win_

the video was now showing Mia when she was fourteen, and she joined a singing contest, it showed her backstage…

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready_

_Ohh I'm Ready_

_Get set  
Don't go_

Showing her on stage performing her song, when it finished they announced the winner, she won that night, as the video showed her grandfather, standing there in the audience, clapping and looking proud of her…

_looks like things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings_

it skipped to her sweet sixteen, she came out in her long green gown, with. Charlie as her escort, the smile on her face was so fake, and everyone could tell, the only person she wanted to dance with that night was her grandfather. who didn't attend, but as the video showed he was right there in the back with her uncle, in his tux, with what looked like tears in his eyes,

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go_

_Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go  
Don't go  
let me go now right now  
_

it skipped forward, when she was eighteen, Mia joined a contest with Sam and their dance group, in witch shown was Mia and the group dancing, and skipping to Mia's solo performance. Showing, her grandfather standing in the back with a smile on his face when Mia won for solo singing, and clapping when her and the group won the dance competition,

_all be alright all be ok  
know that Ill be thinkin about you each and everyday  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do…_

* * *

Mia was sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes, as Bobby rubbed her back to try and comfort her, Mia looked down and read the letter that came with the video,

_Baby,_

_We found this in your papa's room; I was going through his DVD collection. and trying to see what was worth keeping, and I found this, I thought you would like to have it, I'm sorry if I addressed it to your brothers friend, your brother forgot to give me his address, say Hi to everyone, and send my love to your brother._

_Love Mom._

"Come on, where's the tough Mia, the Mia I know," Bobby teased,

"You right, I'm killing my self over things I shouldn't even be thinking about,"

"That's my girl," Bobby smiled,

Mia got up and took the CD and the letter and put the back in the envelope, when she faced the kitchen, she saw Jack standing at the stove cooking, as the girl had her arms wrapped around his waist,

"Bobby, you'd do anything for your baby sister right?" Mia cooed,

"Yeah, name it, you got it," Bobby said standing up,

"I want her out of this house," Mia said looking at the girl,

"Uh, are you sure about this," Bobby asked,

"Positive," Mia smiled,

"Okay then," Bobby walked of and into the kitchen, grabbed the girls arm, yanking her from Jack's waist, and dragged her outside,

"Sorry, queen of the house, doesn't like you, try not hanging on to her boyfriend next time," she heard Bobby say, before slamming the door shut in her face,

Mia walked over to Jack, with Bobby behind her,

"Look Mia I can…" too late, Mia slapped him strait across the face,

"Oh, that's gotta hurt, skits," Bobby laughed,

"GO fuck your self Jack," Mia said before turning on her heel and heading out the door,

Jack turned the stove off and ran after her, as Bobby tagged along behind just to watch, Mia was in the middle of the street when Jack grabbed her arm,

"What the fuck was that for?" Jack asked,

"I wasn't drunk enough last night, not to remember what you said,"

"What, you think, me and Veronica," Jack said pointing to the girl behind him,

"Duh, I thought you had a brain, I saw you…"

"No, you saw her grab my fucking face and kiss me,"

"I didn't see you pull back, or give and effort to say no,"  
"Why are you so jealous, I thought you thought what I said was a joke?"

"You know what, until now I didn't think it was, now I do," Mia tried to walk away,

"No wait, it wasn't a joke," Jack said pulling her back,

"Then what was it Jack, the vodka talking,"

"No, I meant what I said," Jack said, looking into her eyes,

"And her, your cooking lunch for her, you might burn the house down," Mia said yanking her arm from Jack, only to have him pull her back,

"She means nothing to me, she's Sofia's laundry girl," Jack said,

"You still can't prove me wrong," Mia said,

"I bet I can," Sofi said, coming out of the house,

"I was there when Victoria showed up, she's had this big crush on Jack for a long time, she found out about you, and when you walked in, she kissed Jack to make you angry at him, that means minus one competition for her," Sofi said shoving the laundry basket into Victoria's arms,

"That still doesn't prove, you don't like her," Mia said looking at Jack,

"Maybe this will," Jack said pulling her closer and kissing her deep, wrapping his arm around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground,

"I think I'm going to be sick," they all heard Bobby say,

When Jack put her back down on the ground, and pulled back,

"I'm sorry, I really meant what I said last night," Jack apologized,

"We'll talk later, I have to get ready, Sam will be here in a minute," Mia said as she walked of and headed inside the house,

"Don't fucking touch me Victoria, you fucking ruined, me and Mia," she heard Jack say before she closed the door,

* * *

An hour later, Sam and the crew were ready outside, Bobby was sitting on the steps in front of their house with Angel and Sofi, Jack was talking to Sam,

"Are we going to do this or what?" Mia said,

"Alright we're ready, lets do this," Sam said,

Jack shook his head as he walked back and sat down next to Bobby.

Mia was getting the last touches of her make-up on,

"I like the scene, its… so realistic," Mia smiled looking around,

"Well, I want to make this memorable not just for me," Sam smiled,

Mia backed up and got into her position, fixing her hair,

"Alright, lights, camera, music hold… hold… hold… and… action," Sam called out,

The music started as Mia did her thing, walking down the street, looking left and right at the kids in the scene playing as she sang…

_Oh, oh, oh _

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for  


Mia walked closer to the camera,

_  
No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free _

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind  


Mia smiled as the kids ran behind her, smiling laughing and having fun,

Jack looked up from where he was sitting, when he heard the lyrics to the chorus,

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
_

Jack got up and walked closer to the set, listening to the lyrics, watching Mia was she moved her body, singing at the top of her lungs,

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could  
Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind  
_

Jack recognized the lyrics and the scene they put together, he watched as Mia pulled out a pendant from under her shirt, hanging on a silver chain was… a wooden carved heart shaped pendant… just like the one he gave Mimi, the day he left,

_If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do  
_

Mia looked at Jack, then back to the camera, putting more emotion to the end of the song,

_  
Just like a tattoo,  
I'll always have you…_

"And CUT!" Sam screamed, as she jumped up and ran over to Mia,

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you saved my life, again," Sam smiled,

"That's what friends do," Mia smiled back,

Everyone started cleaning and packing up the equipment, Mia walked over to Bobby, Jack, Angel, and Sofi,

"So, when did you find out," Bobby asked,

"I thought, Evelyn looked so familiar, and then you dropped, your wallet the other day that had a picture of you when you were, ten, you were the little boy who came with Evelyn to pick up J-Boy," Mia smiled,

"I'm sorry, for not saying anything; I just didn't know how to tell you two,"

"Of all these years of wondering, what J stood for I never thought of the name… Jack,"

Jack looked up, as Mia walked closer to him,

"I'm sorry, for the way I reacted earlier, I shouldn't have…" Mia was, cut off when Jack pulled her in and kissed her softly on the lips, Angel and Sofi, and Bobby all smiled,

"I meant what I said, I'm falling in love with you, little by little, everyday,"

"I… fell in love… with those blue eyes, the first time I looked up into them," Mia smiled, as Jack wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, spinning her around, like he did when they were kids,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	6. Officially In Love,

That night Mia, was in her room, watching TV when her phone rang,

"Hello, my life sucks," Mia, answered,

"I miss you too sweetheart," Jack joked,

"Nice try, but, sweetheart, doesn't work for me babe,"

"Fine, get dressed, I already called Sam, we'll pick her up at Penn's apartment,"

"Where are we going," Mia asked, searching through her closet,

"The Spares, have a gig tonight, I thought you'd like to watch,"

"The who, has a wha?" Mia asked confused,

"The Spares, is my band, and we have a gig tonight at The Grill tonight downtown, now doll your self up, and get pretty for your boo, because your going with us,"

"Oh, boo, I kinda like it," Mia laughed,

"I'll wait for you outside," Jack said before hanging up,

Mia smiled as she threw her phone down on the bed, she got dressed, in dark jeans her black stiletto boots, with her loose fitting ¾-sleeve black halter top, she grabbed her green denim bag, and put on her big hoops, with her sliver bangles, and was out the door,

Jack was leaning against the car smoking a cigarette with his back to her, when she came up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands,

"Guess who?" Mia giggled,

"The beautiful princess, across the… wow," Jack said, turning around,

"What, too flashy," Mia asked, biting down on her lower lip,

"No, just too beautiful for me, and don't do that, I'm the only one who's allowed to bite down on those lips," Jack said tilting her head up and kissing her on the lips, as Mia kissed him back, when they pulled back Mia smiled,

"Possessive?"

"No, protectively in love,"

"You are so…" Mia signed,

"Corny," Jack suggested,

"Sweet," Mia corrected,

* * *

After picking up Sam, Penn and a couple more of their friends, Jack drove them to the bar, meeting the rest of the band inside, Jack told Mia he had to go back stage to help set up, and they'll be on stage in a couple of minutes, he kissed Mia on the lips before walking away. Mia Sam and Penn sat at the bar with Clarissa and her boyfriend,

"What it'll be guys," the bar tender asked,

"Margarita," Clarissa said, "Beer," her boyfriend added,

"And you guys," the bartender asked looking at Sam,

"I'll have a… tequila sunrise; Penn will have a double on the rocks Jack Daniels, and Mia you?" Sam asked facing Mia who was staring at Jack on the stage,

"Sex on the beach," Mia said, keeping her eyes on Jack,

"Be right back," the bartender said walking away,

"Literally or mentally," Sam smiled,

"Both," Mia laughed with Sam,

"I want the truth, is my best friend, really falling in love?" Sam asked,

"I believe so, falling faster than you can say, Jack," Mia smiled, facing her,

"Here you go ladies, gentleman, enjoy your drinks,"

"Thanks," Mia said, taking her drink,

Jack and the band were on stage, Mia watched as they started their first song.

Four songs later, Jack and the band started playing on of Mia's favorite songs, Get Stoned by Hinder, Sam pulled both Penn and Mia deeper into the crowd, and closer to the stage, halfway through the song Jack looked down and into Mia's eyes, as he held his hand out. Mia hesitated at first, but soon took his hand as he pulled her up and stage, pulling her closer to him by the waist, singing looking strait into her eyes.

After the song ended, Jack looked down and saw Sam,

"Let me get… this pretty lady up here on stage with me," he said pulling Sam up on stage, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Mia Williams and Samantha Parker," Jack said handing them both a microphone,

"Wait Jack, what," Mia and Sam both looked at each other,

"I guess we have no choice then," Sam smiled, as the music started,

Mia eased up a bit, "I'll be back up," Sam said, as the song started,

_Aah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
_

The crowd was quiet; Mia got nervous and stiff but tried to remain calm,

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna push your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud _

Now you're in, you can't get out 

The crowd started cheering as, Sam back her up for the chorus,

_  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
_

Mia started feeling more comfortable, and started moving around on stage, seeming that the crowd fell in love with her, Jack smiled from the side of the stage,

_  
I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again  
_

Mia looked at Jack, and stared him in the eye,

_  
Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah  
_

The crowd was cheering louder, as Sam and Mia rocked the stage, and by that she was also rocking Jack's world, Jack was surprised she did it, and seemed to be enjoying it, but he was happy, just seeing Mia have fun and let loose,

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
you make me wanna scream  
you're so fabulous  
you're so good to me baby, baby  
you're so good to me baby, baby _

You're so good 

Mia finished the song, as Jack hoped back onto the stage, and kissed her,

* * *

After the band was finally finished with their last set, Mia and the others were finishing up their last drinks, as Jack and the band walked over to them,

"Babe, can I borrow you for a minute," Jack asked sneaking up behind Mia,

"Sure, what's up," Mia asked following Jack,

"Guys, guys calm down, this is Mia," Jack said, pointing to her, "My girlfriend,"

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Dice," the drummer said, shaking her hand,

"Nice to meet someone who sings better than Jack, I'm Andrew,"

"I'm Andy, and this is Ken," she shook everyone's hand,

"Mia, it's nice too meet you too," Mia smiled,

"Well, Jack, this is the end for you dude, we found your replacement," Ken smiled,

"Shut up man," Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around Mia's waist,

"Why don't you come to our next gig, and… I don't know sing a few songs with us, plus you'll be watching over Jackie boy here, you girls always have to make sure, we don't do… stuff," Dice laughed,

"I'll be there, but I'm not promising anything, and besides, Jack's a freeman, he can do what ever he wants too," Mia smiled at Jack, "What ever his heart desires,"

"Oh come on babe, you gotta put a leach on me one of these days," Jack joked,

"Well if you can't keep your hands out of another women's pants, why the hell am I going to waist my time, your choice to make," Mia dared,

"Oh so that means, I'm allowed in yours," Jack dared back,

"Maybe," Mia smirked,

* * *

After dropping everyone off at their house, Jack drove home, parking in front of the Mercer house,

"I had fun tonight, Jack, thanks," Mia smiled,

"My pleasure, I'm glad you enjoyed your self," Jack said before hoping out of the driver seat and making his way to Mia's side,

"My lady," Jack joked opening the door for her,

"Why thank you kind sir," Mia smiled, as Jack closed the door, Mia wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, Jack smiled while doing the same,

"I hate for this night to end," Mia whispered,

"Stay with me tonight," Jack asked, as Mia looked up into his eyes,

"What, what about Bobby," Mia asked

"It's not Bobby your worried about, Mia I promise I am not going to do anything, you wont want me too, I just… want to spend the night with you," Jack explained,

"Alright, I'm convinced, and I trust you," Mia smiled as they walked up to the house,

When they got inside Mia went strait to Jack's room, as Jack went into the kitchen for a glass of water. When Jack got upstairs, Mia was lying on her stomach, on his bed,

"That's my spot, move," Jack smiled,

"Make me," Mia giggled, teasing Jack,

"Tired from your performance," Jack smiled,

"I don't know, my back is killing me right now," Mia said into the pillow,

"May I," Jack asked, as Mia nodded, Jack got up on top of her, and massaged her back,

"That's good, hmm, right there," Mia moaned, as Jack continued,

Mia actually liked the fact that, it was sweet of Jack to do this for her, even though, she knew he was tired, Mia breathed in deep, as she turned her body around, looking up into Jack's eyes,

"You ok," Jack asked, leaning forward,

"Yeah, I am now," Mia smiled, caressing he's cheeks with her hands,

"Can I ask for something?"

"Anything,"

"I want to kiss you," Jack said placing his forehead on hers,

"I like the sound of that," Mia giggled, as Jack came down on her kissing her deep on the lips, Mia reached over and flipped the lamp off, as the room darkened and the kiss deepened, Jack rose up and pulled back,

"I better stop," Jack smiled, looking down at her,

"Why, scared you might… do something," Mia teased, playing with his hair,

"Exactly," Jack said, tracing his finger over her face,

Mia watched and studied the reaction on Jack's face as the moonlight hit and brought out every expression, and the dying sensation in his eyes,

"Jack…," Mia moaned as he trailed his finger down her neck, Jack felt her grip his shirt and saw her biting down on her lower lip, He bent down, and trailed his bottom lip down her chin, down her neck, and down her shoulder.

Mia was lost in thought, all she could think of is Jack, with her, right now, and that maybe, just maybe, she wanted more, maybe she was ready, for something, she never thought would come true,

Jack moaned out her name, as he trailed kisses down her shoulder, down her collarbone, Jack was trying so hard to control him-self, but being with Mia in this situation right now, it was like a drug, that all he wanted was more, but Jack put that aside and pulled back, lying flat on his back next to her,

"I'm going to stop now before I… I'm sorry," Jack, said closing his eyes,

Mia bit down on her lower lip, and smiled, as she rolled over wrapping her arm around Jack's body, with her head on his shoulders, as Jack wrapped his arm around her back before kissing her on the forehead,

"Jack," Mia whispered,

"Yeah,"

"I… I actually don't know what to say, I'm… speechless,"

"And why is that,"

"I never took you to be someone who would turn down a girl,"

"I'm not turning you down, I… respect you,"

"Thank you," Mia said before kissing him on the lips,

"Let me get you something to sleep in," Jack said as he got up and switched the light on, searching through his closet, he handed Mia, one of his big shirts and a pair of pajamas,

"Thanks, don't tell me you're going to turn around," Mia laughed,

"Why should I be afraid of what I'm going to see?"

"You tell me, you're the one who was holding me in the bathroom while I was naked,"

"That was not my fault, and… I wasn't looking at… your… body,"

"Yeah, sure, keep telling your self that Jack," Mia said while turning around and changing her shirt, and pants, she heard Jack chuckle when she took her bra off under her shirt,

"What's so funny," Mia asked turning around

"Why do have to take your bra off, your not trying to seduce me are you,"

"No Jack, in your dreams, I took it off, cause I cant sleep with a bra on, it's uncomfortable, and some say it does cause breast cancer you know,"

Mia put aside her clothes on the floor and got into bed, under the sheets, leaning up against the headboard, as Jack did the same next to her,

"Can we… uh… talk about, something," Jack asked,

"Sure what's up," Mia said, turning to face him as Jack did the same,

"I want us to, clear things up, and… make… things… official,"

"Spit it out already Jack, what is it,"

"I…" Jack begun as he sat up and took Mia's hands in his,

"I was wondering if you… would… would like… like to… be… my girl,"

"Oh Jackie," Mia smiled, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes,

"I want it, I mean us, to be official, you know we never really talked about it, and I… really am, falling in love with you Mi,"

"Jack, I would love to be your girl," Mia smiled, raising up from the bed and hugging Jack,

"I want you to wear this," Jack said taking off his ring and putting it on her finger,

"The day your take this off, means… you don't want me anymore,"

Mia smiled looking at the ring, and back at Jack,

"I wont take it off, don't worry," Mia said, before kissing Jack on the lips,

"Sweet dreams, Mi," Jack said turning off the light, he laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him,

"Sweet dreams, Jackie," Mia whispered, as she cuddled close to Jack,

_

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	7. I Love You,

The Next Morning,

"Oh come on Jack, it'll be fun, I promise," Mia said, running after Jack,

"For the last time… No," Jack said walking into the bathroom,

"Fine, I'll just… hmp!" Mia stuck her lower lip out, pouting at Jack,

Jack looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "No," he said before closing the door,

"Fine," Mia said kicking the door,

Mia went downstairs, to see Bobby in the kitchen, making coffee,

"Oh hey Bobby, morning," Mia smiled, walking over to the counter to get a cup,

"Morning, princess," Bobby smirked,

"Okay, who is it," Mia asked pouring the coffee, in both of their cups,

"What, I don't it, who's, who?" Bobby asked,

"The girl, who's making you stupid," Mia said, putting her face close to Bobby's,

"Alright, I give up, check it out, her name is, Ashley," Bobby said, showing a picture,

"Awe, Bobby, I didn't know you had taste, she's pretty," Mia smiled,

"Yeah, well… it's complicated," Bobby, said, drinking his coffee,

"Oh, please, don't talk complicated with me, your brother is so…"

"Hard headed," Jack said from behind her, Mia turned away and pretended not to hear him, Bobby picked up the newspaper and practically hid behind it, knowing that something was wrong between the two,

"Alright, I give up," Jack said wrapping his arms around Mia and placing his chin on her shoulder, "What will it take to make my baby happy," Jack kissed her on the cheek,

"You mean it," Mia pouted,

"Yes, I do, I want you to be happy," Jack said sitting down next to her, as Bobby made gagging sounds, Mia smiled as Jack took her hands in his,

"What do you want me to do," Jack asked, looking deep into her eyes,

"Go shopping with me," Mia smiled,

"Sure," Jack said kissing her hand, "Anything for my baby,"

"Ugh, get a room," Bobby coughed,

Just as Jack and Mia were getting up to go get dressed, the door swung open, as Dice came running in,

"Jack, what the fuck man, we've been waiting outside for… ten minutes,"

"Why, oh shit, I forgot, I made plans with…" Jack asked,

"Dude, you idiot, we have an audition today remember," Dice exclaimed,

Just as Jack was about to answer, Mia cell phone rang,

"Hello," Mia answered,

"Wait Sam, calm down, why are you crying," Mia asked, with concern,

"Your… wait, what, how is that even… alright, meet me, yeah there,"

Mia flipped her pone shut and got up,

"Go, I need to take care of something,"

"Baby, come one I'm sorry, I forgot, we even had an audition today,"

"Jack, its ok, go get dressed, you could still make it,"

"Please, don't get mad at me," Jack asked, caressing her cheeks,

"I'm not, I promise," Mia said closing her eyes,

"I… I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise," Jack said,

"Can we go man," Dice interrupted,

"Ok, go, I'll call you later," Mia kissed him on the cheek before heading to the door,

"Uh, Mia," Jack and Bobby called out,

"Yeah," Mia turned on her heel,

"You in Jack's clothes," Bobby pointed out,

"Oh, shit, I better change," Mia said,

"I got to go to work, I'll see you guys tonight," Bobby said,

"Bobby, for getting something," Mia said pointing to her cheek,

Bobby sighed, as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek,

"Happy," Bobby smirked,

"Yep, bye Bobby, stay out of trouble," Mia said heading upstairs with Jack,

"That wasn't just for the kiss was it," Jack asked,

"No, I just really love driving Bobby crazy," Mia smiled,

* * *

Mia made it to the coffee shop just in time to see Sam getting out of a cab, Mia parked her car and made over to their usual table, After ordering coffee and breakfast for Sam, they sat down to talk,

"So, explain to me, again, what's wrong?" Mia asked, while lighting a cigarette,

"I think I'm pregnant Mia,"

"How is that possible you've only been with Penn for…?"

"It's not Penn's, it's… I mean if I am, it's Leo's"

"Leo, but when did you guys even go out," Mia asked,

"We… kind of started going out, three month's before we left,"

"Alright, here is what we are going to do ok,"

"Ok," Sam nodded,

"We are going to wait, at least a month from today, and then if you still think you're pregnant, we'll go to a doctor, and get it checked out. if it's a positive, you'll need to explain to both Penn and Leo, what's going on, but if it's a negative, we'll move on and forget about it, but you have to promise me, you'll be more careful,"

"I promise," Sam nodded, "Thanks for always being here for me Mia,"

"That's what friends are for, right, now I want you to hurry up because we are going shopping today," Mia smiled,

* * *

Jack and the band got to the studio on time for their audition; Dice had set them up for an audition today with a record producer that was looking for a fresh new band, that would make it to the top of the charts, after a couple of their songs and a couple of new songs. Jack and the boys were dismissed, and that they would get their feed back by the end of the month,

"So, how do you think we did," Dice asked the guys when they entered the parking lot,

"I think we did pretty well," Jack smiled,

"Yeah, we rocked that audition," Andrew said,

"So what's with the long face," Dice asked, patting Jack on the shoulder,

"I uh, need to go, I'm going to pass on the drinks today," Jack said,

"What, don't tell me you're getting cold feet about the band,"

"No, of course not, I just… need time with my girl," Jack said hopping into this car,

"Alright man, I'm telling you, your pussy wiped Jack Mercer," Dice laughed,

"Whatever man, see you guys later," Jack said pulling out,"

Jack drove off, as the others huddled up into Andrew's truck,

"What kind of spell has that girl put on our little Jackie," Dice joked,

* * *

Mia and Sam were, in the mall shopping for a gift that Mia could give to Jack, when they passed a lingerie boutique, as Mia was trying on some stuff, Sam's phone rang,

"Hello," Sam answered, moving away from the dressing room,

"Sam it's me, don't tell Mia I'm calling you ok,"

"Uh, Jack, sure but, why are you calling me,"

"I know she's with you I need you to stall for me, just for a couple of hours, please,"

"Uh, sure I guess, care to define, so I'm not a lost puppy out on the street,"

"Look, I'm on my way home now, I want to make it up to her, that I dished out on her today, and I want to plan a… romantic dinner, for us tonight, I need a couple of hours, please help me," Jack begged,

"OK, sure, but let me give you a tip, tonight, is probably the best night, to get drunk and frisky with her," Sam smiled,

"What, Sam I don't have time for your jokes, just stall please…"

"Hey Sam, check this out," Mia said from the dressing room, Sam held her phone down so Mia wouldn't see but kept it open for Jack to hear their conversation,

"Do you think Jack would like it," Mai smiled in the mirror,

"Oh yeah, Jack is going to lose his pants when he see's you in that, black and lacy, very sexy, and the tight booty shorts cut of the underwear, girl you are going to have that boy with his legs crossed," Sam joked, knowing that Jack could hear them,

* * *

Jack was driving home; listening to their conversations, apparently they already left the boutique and is now shopping in another store, when he heard Sam ask,

"So, what's up with you and skits?"

"What do you mean, what's up with me and skits?"

"You know what I mean, so have you two…" Sam dropping hints,

"No, we haven't, but… sometimes, I wish… ugh, I don't know, I mean I love the fact that Jack respects me enough to wait, but… sometimes, when your… like… you know right there and your in that moment that you know… and you just want to… ugh you know what I mean," Mia exclaimed,

Jack smiled to him-self as he pulled up into the driveway, putting his phone on loudspeaker as he walked into the William's house,

"So, you mean, you want to have sex with him but, Jack doesn't?"

"I… don't know, I think it's like that,"

"How do you… think, it's like that?"

"Well, last night was… cute," Mia smiled as she looked through the rack of pants,

"What's your definition of cute?"

"Well, we were, you know… and he just… he said that he… respects me too much, and "That he wants to wait, because… he wants things, between us, to be special, and stuff,"

"Awe, that is so cute of him," Sam commented,

Jack smiled as he started setting up for dinner with Mia,

"Mia, you know what would be so cool tonight,"

"What,"

"You wearing this… when you walk in the door, it'll totally make Jack, drop dead,"

"I don't know Sam… I do not want to push it, I mean if Jack… thinks that… I'm not good enough to have sex with, and then… that's fine," Mia said as Jack could hear the hurt in her voice, knowing that she was thinking negative of their relationship,

"Mia, that's not true, Jack doesn't think of you like that,"

"And how would you know,"

"I just… know, look give this one more try, and if Jack denies your invitation, then I'll go with what your saying, that maybe he does think of you like that, but if not then I prove you wrong,"

"I don't know Sam, I'm…"

"What scared, scared witless and shitless, of rejection, yeah, everyone knows that,"

"But what if…"

"No what if's and no butt's except you're in the dressing room now, trying this on,"

Sam said, shoving Mia in the direction of the dressing room, waiting for her to close the door before taking out her phone,

"Jack you still there?"

"Uh, yeah, listen, Sam, I don't think…"

"I know, just… do the right thing tonight, when Mia say's something, she never goes back Jack, you have one chance with her, she never gives second chances,"

"I'll do what's right, I promise," Jack said, as he heard Mia calling Sam,

"What do you think," Mia asked,

"Wow, honey you look gorgeous, Jack is going to flip, and strip," Sam giggled,

"You really think so,"

"Honey I know so,"

"Alright, I'll give it another shot, Sam… I have a confession to make,"

"Oh no, don't tell me your cheating on Jack,"

"No, no, I'd never do that because… I… I'm falling in love with him,"

"Oh, Mia, are you falling in love with Jack Mercer, or J-Boy?"

"You know what I asked my self that and I only came up with one answer, J-Boy is long gone, and out of my life, I'm falling for Jack Mercer now, someone who's real, not just a fairytale," Mia smiled,

"Honey you have no idea how proud I am of you," Sam said hugging Mia,

"Thanks, so, what should I wear underneath this beautiful dress,"

"More and likely the question is, if, you should wear anything underneath it,"

Jack laughed, and finally flipped his phone shut, as he continued, to set up for tonight,

* * *

Three hours later, the girls were still shopping; when Sam got a text message,

"Oh my God Mia,"

"What is it," Mia smiled, looking at make up,

"Jack… he's hurt, he got shot, he's at your house," Sam said,

"What," Mia said dropping everything she was holding,

"Bobby texted me, their at your house, go, I'll take everything back to the Mercer house, I'll take a cab go," Sam ordered,

"Alright, I'll call you later," Mia said rushing out of the store and into the parking lot, Mia tried calling Jack's phone, over and over again, but no one answered, and Bobby's phone was off,

* * *

Twenty minutes later Mia reached the house, parked the car behind Jack's, and hopped out, running towards the door, she noticed that all the lights were off,

She reached the door and turned the knob that was unlocked; she rushed, in looking for Jack,

"Jack, Jack… Jack I… oh my god are you okay," Mia, asked running up to Jack who was holding a bouquet of flowers, she caressed his face, with tears in her eyes,

"What happened, are you ok, Bobby said, he texted Sam and…" Jack stopped her from talking by crashing his lips unto hers and pulling her closer by the waist, when he pulled back, placing his forehead unto hers,

"I'm fine, baby I'm so sorry, you had to worry like that, I didn't think that Sam would say something like that, I texted her and asked her if she could get you to come over here, because I had a surprise for you, but I guess she went a little over board," Jack whispered,

"It's ok, I'll kill her tomorrow, I'm just glad your okay, I was so scared Jack," Mia said wrapping her arms around him tight, closing her eyes,

"Hey, no crying, I'm here, I'm ok, I promise, I… have a surprise for you," Jack said whipping the tears falling on her face,

"Oh Jack," Mia gasped as she looked around and saw, rose petals everywhere, candles, and a romantic dinner for two on the table,

"And these… are for you," Jack smiled, giving her the flowers,

"Oh Jack… Green Roses, but…"

"I found this flower shop down town on my way home and they personalize flowers I know you like green, and you like roses,"

"Oh baby, their beautiful," Mia smiled,

"No… not as beautiful as you are right now," Jack smiled looking at her dress,

"Oh, I… just bought it, Sam thought that if I… wait a minute, Sam knew,"

"Sorry, I needed a little bit of time, and she was the perfect person to stall,"

"That's ok, for now, I'll kill you both tomorrow,"

"Good, hungry," Jack asked,

"Actually I am, I didn't even eat that much today,"

"Good, cause I cooked your favorite,"

"Oh my gosh, did Sam help you plan everything,"

"She gave me hints and tips, useful ones," Jack said as he sat down,

"Really, well, Sam and her big mouth will hear from me tomorrow," Mia smiled,

After dinner, Jack got up and walked over to her side, and picked her up,

"Oh my gosh Jack, what are you doing,"

"Taking you someplace, quiet and where I can be alone with you,"

"Upstairs," Mia smiled, as Jack carried her up the stairs,

"Yeah, I have another surprise for you,"

Jack put her down in front of her bedroom door, and covered her eyes with his hands, leading her inside, he stopped and took his hands away from her face. Mia open her eyes, and gasped at the sight, of her room, full of rose petals, candle's everywhere, champagne and two glasses next to the bed, but in the middle of the room, on the floor, was a little black box,

"Jack, what's that?" Mia pointed towards the box,

"That's for you to find out," Jack smiled,

Mia walked over and bent down to pick up the box, when she turned around, Jack was right there, looking into her eyes he took the box, and opened it,

"I have a confession to make," Jack looked her in the eye,

"What is it," Mia asked, with her eyes full of concern,

"I… Mia I," Jack pulled out a silver ring, with a green heart shaped stone in the middle, "I Love You," Jack whispered, as he placed the ring on her finger, Mia looked down at the ring and smiled, when she looked up, "I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to… be mine," Jack smiled,

"I know that, Jack," Mia smiled, "Jack, I… love what you did for me tonight; I loved the dinner, the flowers, the candles, the ring, but… Jack, I have a confession to make. I am so sorry, for doubting you; I was talking to Sam earlier…,"

"Sssh, you don't have to explain I know, I was on the phone while you two where talking, I heard everything, and I am so sorry, if I gave you the wrong impression, or wrong idea, I just don't want to have sex with you just because, we're together. I want us to have sex when we're ready, it doesn't mean you not good enough for me," Jack explained as he saw tears running down her cheeks,

"It's not that I don't want you, because I do, I really do baby, you have no idea, I just respect you, I know that your not the kind of girl, a guy can fuck and never see again. I don't want to just fuck you, I… want to make love to baby," Jack said, as he whipped the tears on her face,

"I'm sorry, Jack," Mia sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist,

"Come here," Jack, said leading her to the bed and sitting down next to her,

"I'm sorry, for not, showing you how I really felt, I love you, more than anything, and I am willing to do anything for you, and I am really, really sorry for bailing out on you today, I'll go shopping with you tomorrow, if you want?" Jack smiled,

"It's ok, I understand, Jack, thank you for everything,"

"Baby, your more than welcome, I can do this every night if you want me too,"

"Well, I could get use to this," Mia smiled,

"Good, no more tears? Want something to drink," Jack poured them each a glass of champagne, as Mia nodded,

A few hours later, (a few more, bottles of champagne later)

Jack was sitting with his back unto the headboard, and Mia in between his legs,

"You know, I really did miss you," Mia said, taking a sip out of her glass,

"I missed you too, that's why I tried going back,"

"I searched for years, with nothing but my memories and the letter J,"

"Yeah, well, it paid off to wait, didn't it," Jack joked,

"Yeah, it did, Jack, how come you don't have a girlfriend, I mean, before me, before I even got here," Mia asked turning her body side ways to look into his eyes, Jack wrapped his arms around her,

"Well, I… did have a girlfriend, but, I don't know, first we were good friends, then we were having sex then we were fine, but when she choose to call her self my girlfriend, I don't know, I got, uncomfortable, and uneasy being with her," Jack explained,

"Sound to me, like you were reserving the title, girlfriend, for someone special,"

"Sounds to me, like you know who she is,"

"I do actually, she's pretty she's smart, funny, loves to shop and oh, I know, right now she's dying for kiss from her… boyfriend," Mia flashed Jack as seductive smile,

Jack smiled as he tilted her head up, and caught her lips with his, Mia using her hand to search for the side table, when Jack took the glass from her hand and put it down him-self, with out breaking the kiss, Mia rose up and sat on his lap, as Jack gripped her waist with his hands. Mia moaned into the kiss as she felt Jack, squeeze her waist tighter. Jack was allowing his hands to fall lower onto her ass, as Mia's hand were struggling with his shirt, as she pulled it over his head; Jack looked into her eyes, and didn't say anything, but crashed his lips onto hers again. After roaming his hands around, Jack finally found the zipper on the back of her dress, Jack started pulling it down, slowly, reading her reactions. Mia let out a small moan when she felt Jack's hand on her bare skin, feeling the zipper past her hips, she pulled back knowing that Jack was going to pull it over her head. Jack tossed her dress on the floor, and looked back at her, he looked her in the eye, when Jack felt her hands on his chest, he closed his eyes, for a minute, opening his eyes, and he trailed his way down, scanning every inch of her body.

Mia started to lighten up, as she felt Jack's lips on her neck, trailing kisses down her collarbone, and down her chest, taking sweet time with his lips. Mia felt his hands on her back undoing her bra, she closed her eyes with her hand playing in Jack's hair, as she gasp and moaned at the cold breeze on her chest when Jack discarded her bra unto the floor.

Jack slowly picked her up, and laid her down on the bed, getting up on top of her, kissing his way down her neck to her chest. Jack looked up and saw that Mia had her eyes shut biting down on her lower lip, as he took in her left nipple, and started sucking it on it lightly, as he massaged the other one with his hand.

Mia gasped and swallowed hard, as she held back her moaned as much as possible, biting harder on her lower lip, as she felt Jack's finger run across her lip, indicating for her to let go and moan if she has to. Mia did exactly what Jack wanted as she let out a soft moan, as she felt his lip trail to her other nipple. As Jack trailed kisses down her body, she felt his hands on her waist, with his fingers in her black lacy underwear, pulling them down and off her ankles', as he tossed them onto the floor.

Jack raised him-self up on top of her, looking into her eyes, pushing aside the hair that was in her face, Mia smirked and bit down on her lip, as she undid his belt and pants, and pushed them down, Jack tossed them onto the floor. Mia pushed down his boxers, and wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck,

"I love you," Jack whispered, into her ear, living soft kisses on it,

"I love you too, baby," Mia smiled,

Jack positioned his-self between her legs, and buried his head in her shoulder, as he lowered him-self down, pushing his way into her wet opening, Mia gripped tighter digging her nail into his skin, as him-self all the way in,

"Ugh, Jack," Mia said, thought gritting her teeth,

"You ok," Jack whispered, in his deep voice, yet full of concern,

"Yeah…"

Jack pulled back half way out, before pushing all the way back in. Jack rock back and forth slowly, allowing Mia to adjust, when,

"Jack…" Mia moaned,

"You want me to stop," Jack asked,

"I want… you to fuck me faster," Mia moaned out,

Jack rose up looking her in the eye, as he granted her request, seeing the passion and love in her eyes, dido for Mia,

Mia looked up at Jack, never losing eye contact, as Jack rocked back and forth, Mia gasped, bit her lower lip, shut her eyes tight, as she pulled Jack down, and kissed him deeply. Mia felt Jack rock in and out of her faster,

"Uh, baby," Jack, moaned in between kisses,

"JACK…!" Mia moaned dragging her nails across Jack's back,

"Oh, God, Baby," Jack, moaned shutting his eyes, not noticing the pain from the scratches, leaning his forehead against hers. Mia felt Jack's sweat drip down onto her skin, as she gripped tighter, she knew her nail would leave marks by tomorrow, but nothing was running through her mind right now, except her and Jack,

"Jack I… Ugh, Jack, Oh,"

"Mia, Oh baby, I'm cumin," Jack moaned, fighting the sting from her scratches',

"God… Jack… Don't stop, baby…"

Jack slowed down, as both of them came down from a high, with Mia wrapped around him, Jack fell unto her chest, catching his breath, as Mia was breathing hard, running her hand through his hair,

A few minutes past, and Jack rose up, and pulled him-self out of her, as Mia let out a small moan, Jack pulled the blanket, over them as he lay down next to her, on his side.

Mia curled up, burring her face in his chest, giggling as Jack ran his hand down her sides, tickling her,

"Jackie, stop it," Mia whined,

"Alright, alright," Jack smiled,

"Jackie, I love you," Mia smiled,

"I love you too, Mimi," Jack smiled, back running his hand through her hair,

Jack fished for his shirt on the floor and used it to wipe of the sweat running down her face,

"Ewe, that stinks," Mia laughed,

"No it doesn't," Jack, said smelling his shirt,

"Smell it," Mia smiled,

"OK maybe it does, why are you laughing, you want something to laugh about huh,"

"Jack no… don't you dare… sit… lay down… be a good boy," Mia joked,

"Arrg!" Jack barked, as he got up a tickled her sides, until she apologized for laughing at him,

"So, you have exactly, no plans tomorrow, huh," Jack asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer,

"Depends," Mia smiled,

"Will you go out with me," Jack asked,

"Jack… are you, asking me out on a date?" Mia joked,

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe a movie,"

"Aw, how sweet, of course I'll go out with you silly, I love you," Mia kissed his cheek,

"I love you too; now get some sleep, you going to like the movie I picked,"

"What is it," Mia asked,

"A surprise," Jack said, before blowing out the lat candle, and cuddling up with Mia, as they fell asleep,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	8. Two Years later,

**Two Weeks Later**

Jack was in his room, when someone knocked on the door,

"Yeah, come in," Jack said, putting his guitar down,

"Hey, Jack, mail for you," Sofi said handing him, his letter

"Oh thanks Sofi,"

"No problem, lunch will be ready in a minute,"

"I'll be right down,"

Sofi closed the door behind her, and went back down stairs to finish lunch, as Jack opened the letter and read the first page, before putting it back into the envelope signing as he hid it under his bed,

"Jack, get you ass down here, phone," Bobby yelled from the kitchen,

"Ass bag," Jack mumbled, as he walked down stairs and into the kitchen,

"Hello," Jack answered, leaning against the wall,

"Hey Jack, did you here, I just got the letter this morning and…"

"I know," Jack said,

"You don't sound too happy about it," Dice pointed out,

"Look man, I'm happy about it, it's just…"

"What, or should I say who, Mia isn't it, she's holding you down man,"

"Mia is doing nothing wrong it's not her, it's… me,"

"Don't tell me your backing out of the band,"

"No, of course not, I just… I still have time to figure this out,"

"Yeah, you do that, listen I gotta go; I have to call the guys,"

"Alright man, see you," Jack said hanging up,

Jack turned around and, walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer,

"Jack, it's too early for alcohol and you didn't eat anything yet," Sofi said,

"Thanks for the concern Sofi, but, I… need this," Jack signed,

"You ok man," Angel asked, from the other side of the table,

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Jack said sitting down,

"Want to talk about it fairy," Bobby asked, while reading his paper,

"No thanks, I'm fine,"

Jack finished his lunch and beer, putting his plate in the sink,

"Hey uh, Sofi if Mia gets here before I do, tell her I have to go, meet up with the band, today, please," Jack asked,

"Sure thing,"

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Chuck had called Mia a couple of months ago, with good and bad news, he got the promotion but that means he has to stay in Canada, for a while, he only gets a vacation once a year. Mia understood her brother and let him do what he wanted to. Since then, Bobby decided that Mia should stay at the Mercer house instead, so at least they can watch over her and since, she and Jack sleep together every night anyways, there was no reason for her not to move in.

Mia got home from school late, one day and ran up to their room, pushing the door open,

"Jack I have to… Oh Sofi, sorry I thought Jack was here, where is he,"

"I uh, think he's with the… band," Sofi said from her place sitting on the floor, she went into Jack and Mia's room a couple of minutes ago to collect laundry, by searching under the bed, she found the letter, sitting on the floor she read it,

"Oh that's ok, what this," Mia said, taking the letter, before Sofi could react,

Mia stood there reading the letter after reading both pages she checked the date, Sofi saw the reaction on her face, as she got up,

"Mia, I'm sorry," Sofi said, wrapping her arm around her,

"It's ok, I'm… happy for them," Mia said, trying to keep her face strait, when her phone rang, she checked the caller ID, it was Jack, she looked at Sofi before answering,

"Hello,"

"Hey baby, I'm with the band we have a gig tonight here at the water hole, Sam and Penn are already here, we start in an hour, I'll be waiting for my beautiful baby," Jack cooed,

"Of course, I'll be there, in ten minutes," Mia said, before hanging up,

"I'll go with you," Sofi offered, as Mia nodded,

Mia drove down to the water hole, and parked the car out front, Mia hopped out of the car as Sofi followed her from behind, heading strait into the door, Mia looked around and saw them by the bar, Sofi following her through the crowd, when the got near the bar,

"Hey, there's my baby girl," Jack said attempting to kiss Mia, but as he got closer, Mia couldn't help her-self, to a solid slap against Jack's cheek,

"Baby, what's…"

"Don't fucking touch me, don't call me baby," Mia said pulling away, "What the fuck is this," Mia asked holding up the letter,

"Baby, I can…" Jack started to explain but Mia cut him off,

"No, don't try to explain to me Jack, your leaving in three fucking days, you've known for over six months now, and you never told me, you were planning on just packing up and leaving me here clueless, if not for Sofi, that's exactly what would've happened,"

"I didn't know what to do, when I got the letter, I want this for the band, but,"

"Stop Jack, I'll make this easier for you… go, just go, go, and don't look back," Mia said, throwing the letter onto the bar, "Sam, give me the keys to your car, I need my shit,"

"Mia, I won't let you do this, not again," Sam said,

"Fine, that's what credit card are for right," Mia said, turning to the door,

"Mia, don't do this, I know you better than anyone, and I know, you'll regret this, just like every other time you did this,"

"I'll be back in three days," Mia smiled, "Come on Sofi, I'll take you home, before I go,"

Everyone watched Mia and Sofi walk out of the bar; Jack was rubbing his face, as Sam turned towards him,

"You'll never see her again, she does this when she's upset, she runs away," Sam explained,

Jack decided to go after her, he tried, but when he got outside, they were gone he saw something shining in the middle of the parking lot, he went over and picked it up, the pendant he gave Mia when they were kids, putting it in his pocket he went back inside,

"Well, I guess you finally made a decision," Sam said,

"What do you mean," Jack asked,

"You choose the band, over her Jack,"

Jack signed and shook his head as Dice, dragged him back stage,

* * *

**Four Days Later, **

Mia decided it was time to go back and face her problems by her self, she drove back to the Mercer house, the door was open as always, she walked in and saw Sofi in the kitchen,

"Chika, oh my God," Sofi said, wrapping her arms around Mia,

"We were so worried about you, but you should go to the living room right now,"

Mia gave her a questioning look, as she turned around and headed to the living room, she saw three men in black suits sitting down with Bobby and Sam,

"What the hell are you doing here," Mia asked,

"We were all worried sick of you, this run away game of yours stops now,"

"Bobby why the hell… Sam why did you bring him here,"

"I'm sorry Mia, we needed his help," Sam said,

"You ok, princess," Bobby asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

The three men stood up,

"This ends now, from now on I want you to have responsibility, the new hotel that's being built uptown," the man explained,

"Over my dead body, will I work for you," Mia smirked,

"Alright then, work for your self then,"

"What," Mia asked,

"I only wanted to build it for you to have something, to do, since you won't work for me, work for your self, I'll put it in your name, at least this way, the next time you leave, and you have somewhere safe to go. Now what will the name of the hotel be, and who is your right hand man?"

"I have the perfect, name and right hand man," Mia smiled,

"Very well, my baby is growing by the minute,"

"Please stop calling me that," Mia asked,

"It is true though, you are my only child," the man said handing over the papers,

"I know that," Mia said, "I want Bobby Mercer, as my right hand man, and co owner,"

"What, why me," Bobby asked,

"Because, you've always been there, for me and you're more of a brother to me then Chuck has ever been or ever will be," Mia explained,

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked, as Mia nodded, he signed the papers,

"And what will be the name, honey,"

"Wilcer Hotel," Mia smiled, as Bobby, Sam and Sofi nodded, Mia sigend the papers and gave them back,

"Honey, it'll be dun by the end of next month," her father promised, as Mia nodded,

"If there's anything you ever need, you know where to find me,"

"Actually, there is one thing," Mia smiled,

"Alright then, tell me what you wish and it'll be granted,"

"Thanks… dad," Mia smiled

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

The hotel opened almost a year and a half ago, a twenty-minute drive from the house. Mia and Bobby became co owners of The Wilcer Hotel, business is good, and getting better everyday, Mia and Bobby both run the hotel and make sure, it stays sane.

* * *

About Mia's last wish from her father, she thought about her own condominium, but Bobby talked to her and they made plans, of remodeling the house instead, since she was already family and at least she would not be alone, they knocked down the wall in Angel's room, and extended the house, with three new rooms. One for Angel and Sofi, one for Mia and one for guest's, two bathrooms upstairs and one downstairs, since they really didn't care about the cost, downstairs was a gym, and they added a third level to the extension, upstairs was a bar. Since Mia's father paid for everything, Bobby and Mia made sure, to get what they wanted,

* * *

Tomorrow is Sofia and Angel Mercer's, wedding, and of course, this is going to be the wedding of the century, one that no one will be able to forget, especially having Mia as her wedding planner.

* * *

"No I don't want a big dead fish on the table, I…" Mia got cut off when the cook put her on hold, Bobby, Angel and Sofi were in the living room, Mia on the other hand, was running all around town, finishing up the preparations for the wedding, 

Mia in her black and white suit, since she was meeting with people and also running back and forth to the hotel for, VIP's checking in, had all the papers and her brief case with her, and her head set connected to her ear,

Having the cook on one line, the tailor on the other and Sam's incoming call was driving her insane already,

"Hello Samantha," Mia answered,

"Hey Mia what's up,"

"What do you mean, what's up, where are you?"

"Don't get your panties up ass just yet, my plane leaves in an hour, I'll be in Detroit by 10:00, where do I meet you,"

"Never mind I'll pick you up… Ugh, wait I have another call coming in, just a minute,"

"Mia here,"

"Hey it's Alex,"

"Oh hi Alex, one minute, I need to let Sam go, her plane is leaving,"

"Hey Sam, it's Alex, we'll go strait to rehearsal tonight, so sleep on the plane ok… you too… love you too chika, see you soon, bye,"

"Alright Alex, sorry about that, Sam will be here by, 10:00 tonight, I'll pick her up at the airport, and we'll go strait to the studio for rehearsals… sure that's fine, ok see you tonight, bye,"

Mia hung up on Alex and brought back the cook,

"Hello… no listen, I do want sushi, but I do not want a bid dead fish laying on the table, we're having a wedding for gods sake, not a butcher competition… yes, yes I want the sushi, ok… ok… alright I'll stop by in an hour, thank you,"

Mia walked into the living room, while hanging up on the cook, she brought back the tailor, before talking to her Mia picked up Bobby's shot glass and took one swing of it,

"Hello, Donna how are the dresses coming… oh good, thank god, there's at least one thing I don't have to worry about," Mia laughed as she sat down next to Bobby, as Angel passed out shots of whiskey,

"Yes, the bride and the brides maids will be in suit 51, and the groom and the tree musketeers will be in suit 78… yeah I'm keeping them apart, I don't want a bride with circles under her eyes, and a groom running in circles looking for his dick… ugh, tell me about it… I know… well, that will never be Donna, I am perfectly happy being single… no, well not anymore, I'm fine now… alright I see you… tomorrow at the reception ok… alright, bye," Mia hung up and sunk down into the couch,

"You ok, princess," Bobby asked, picking up his shot glass,

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"I told you, I could help with the wedding Mia," Sofi said,

"It's not the wedding; I just have a lot on my mind,"

"I think I know what it is, or should I say who it is," Angel joked

"If you wish to ever have babies, you'd now choose to shut up, Angel," Mia said,

"Stop it Angel, it's not funny," Sofei warned,

"Alright, I'm just saying…"

* * *

That night, everyone got to the hotel and settled into their suite's, Bobby was about to go to sleep, when someone knocked on the door, 

"Hey Sofi, something wrong," Bobby asked opening the door,

"No, but I need to talk to you,"

"Sure, come on in,"

"Bobby I need you help with something, I know its my wedding and it should be about me and Angel, but I want something else to happen,"

"I think I know what your talking about, what do I do,"

"OK, here's the plan…."

* * *

Mia was in her suite getting dressed as her phone rang, 

"Hello,"

"Mia, I've been waiting for forty minutes now, where are you,"

"On the way, sorry Sam, I fell asleep, wait for me I'm leaving right now,"

"Hurry up," Sam said before hanging up,

When Mia got to the airport, Sam was already outside, Sam hopped in as Mia drove strait to the studio,

* * *

**At the Studio,**

"Hey Alex, sorry we're late," Mia said,

"That's ok, you want to get started,"

"Sure,"

Mia and Sam, rehearsed all the songs that Sofi listed down for the reception,

The girls finished around 1:00 am, both tiered, they went back to the hotel, Mia took Sam to her room, after saying good night, and she walked back to her suite,

After setting her alarm clock, Mia went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would not be that bad,

* * *

"Alright, Bobby are you guys out of the hotel," 

"Yeah, were already at church, Mia,"

"Oh okay then, we're leaving now… ok, see you," Mia said hanging up,

"Girls, could you wait for us downstairs, please… thank you," Mia said, as the brides maids left Sam, Sofi and Mia alone,

"Today's the day," Mia smiled,

"I know, I'm so nervous," Sofi said,

"Sofi, there is nothing to be nervous about, Angel loves you so much,"

"I know, I want to thank you two, for everything,"

"Sofi, that's what chika's are for, and also so you have someone to talk about hot asses to but, still, we're sisters," Sam said,

"Let's do this," Mia said, leading them out of the room, down stairs and into the car,

* * *

When they got to the church, they snuck Sofi, into the chapel, and kissed her congratulations before leaving her to get in line, Mia was her maid of honor, and Sam was one of the brides maids, 

"Where is Bobby," Mia asked the coordinator,

"I'll look again,"

"Where the hell is he, they started the wedding march, for Christ's sake,"

"Aunt Mia, I'm scared," Amelia said,

"OH honey why are you scared," Mia said squatting down to her level,

"I might trip, or I might drop the basket," the flower girl said,

"I don't think that will happen, but if it does, you get up, dust it off, and continue, besides, I'll be right behind you," Mia kissed her cheek,

"OK, thanks Aunt Mia," Amelia said as she turned back around,

Mia was getting un-patient waiting for Bobby, when,

"Oh good you're here, you partner is up after the flower girl," the coordinator said,

"Sorry I'm late," the deep voice said, from behind Mia, sending Goosebumps all over her body, turning around slowly she swallowed hard seeing his face brought back so many memories,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


	9. Unlove You,

"Jack," Mia managed to whisper, looking up deep into his eyes,

"Yeah, Bobby said change of plans; he's going to walk Sofi down the isle,"

"Oh, I see, well for Sofi and Angels wedding I guess I have no choice, we're up next,"

Mia was already uncomfortable just standing next to Jack, it got worse when he took her hand and wrapped her arm around his,

"It's their wedding, the least we could do is, act like we like each other," Jack said,

"Your right," Mia sighed as Amelia started walking down the isle,

Mia waited till Amelia reached the middle of the isle before leading the way, everyone had a weird look on their faces like they've just seen the dead come back to life, when Mia and Jack walked out together, Angel was standing at the altar with Jerry, both with big wide smiles on their faces. Through all her frustration now, Mia kept a smile on her face,

"You look beautiful," Jack smiled, not looking down at her,

"Thank you, you don't look bad your self Mercer, I'm surprised your not in your rock star outfit," Mia smirked,

As they reached the altar, Mia let go of Jack, and joined the brides maid, as Jack joined the others,

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone headed to the reception, problem is, Bobby's car broke down, and he needed a ride, but it wasn't just him, Jack rode with him and also needed a ride, and since Sam rode with the brides maids, Mia had enough room for two in her Car,

As Bobby got in the front seat, Mia got in the drivers seat, Jack hopped into the back,

"Thanks for the ride princess," Bobby said, lighting a cigarette,

"Don't mention it, Sorry about the mess there in the back, I tend to bring my work with me, and my trash," Mia smiled as she started the car,

"It's ok, my car looks worse," Jack commented,

"I bet," Mia, mumbled to her self,

While driving most of the way to the reception, everyone was quiet, until,

"Hey I'm sorry about the switch princess," Bobby apologized,

"What… oh no, no that's nothing, its fine, I think it's very sweet of you to walk Sofi down the isle, I'm proud of you Bobby," Mia smiled,

"Yeah, well I was thinking about it, but Sofi said it first,"

"Can I borrow a lighter," Mia asked, pulling her cigarettes out, waiting for Bobby to give her one, Jack's hand came up in front of her, with a lighter already lit,

"Thank you," Mia said, blowing out the smoke,

* * *

At the reception, everyone enjoyed the food; Mia and Sam were not hungry so they decided to start the music, they met up with Alex on stage,

"Girls, sorry but Sofi seemed to have given us the wrong song list last night, she want's these songs to be played," Alex said, handing her the piece of paper,

"But these aren't wedding songs," Mia protested,

"They are good songs thought," Sam smiled,

"Alright then, let's start," Mia, said,

Mia and Sam sat down on their stools as the music began, after the first sixteen songs came a song Sofi requested to be Mia's solo, Sam walked off the stage and over to Sofi,

"Sofi, what's with the songs," Sam asked,

"It's part of the plan," Sofi smiled, "Especially this one, she wrote it,"

Mia waiting for the music to start, spotted Jack standing in the far corned next to Bobby, talking and looking strait at her, making her heart beat faster than ever,

Mia looked away from Jack, and to Sofi and Angel,

I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle…  
Sailed right through your atmosphere.  
Closed my eyes and landed here.  
I didn't see the trouble.  
And I didn't care…

Closing her, eyes knowing, that Jack would notice the lyrics, she built up the courage to sing the chorus,

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to

Mia could feel Jack's eye's on her,

But this one thing I cannot change  
I almost kinda like the pain  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
And it will take forever  
To fade away

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too

For some reason Mia choose to hold her head up high, as she stood up and looked directly at Jack,

I can do most anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you, no  
Why would I want to, oh  
I can't unlove you  
can't do that  
I'll treasure  
Get through this  
Why would I want to

There's always time for other dreams,  
Why must we erase these things,

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to

I can't unlove you…

The song ended as the light's faded down Mia heard everyone clapping their hands, Mia just shook her head, and walked off the stage, with a smile on her face,

* * *

After the reception, Mia drove home with Jack and Bobby in silence, when they got home, Jack unloaded his bags,

"Wow, you… renovated the house," Jack said,

"Yeah, well Mia lives here now, we needed the extra space for work anyways," Bobby said, helping Jack with his bags as Mia unloaded some of the gifts that were in her car,

When they got inside, everyone loaded, the gifts into the living room,

"Is my room still there," Jack asked,

"Yeah, it's still there, Sam your taking the guest room, in the right wing, I'm going to need the other one," Bobby said,

"Why got a date coming over you don't want us to… hear… about," Sam Joked,

"Nice try, Sam," Bobby smirked,

"I'm going to change, and then I'll meet you guys at the bar," Mia said,

Jack took his bags up to his room, following Mia upstairs,

"Let's give them some time… alone," Bobby said, stopping Sam from following,

* * *

Jack out his bags down on the floor in his room, as he closed the door behind him, he sat down on the bed, with his head in his hands, Jack sighed as he got up, and changed his clothes, and left the room,

Heading into the new hallway of the house, he took a wild guess to sat that door, that had "MiaLicous" on it was Mia's room, he walked over and knocked on the door,

"Just a minute," Mia said, before opening the door,

"Hi, uh listen, I know your mad at me but, can we talk," jack asked,

"There's nothing to talk about Jack, the bar is up those stairs," Mia smiled before closing the door in his face, Jack signed and decided to go on upstairs and have a drink,

Twenty minutes later, Mia could hear everyone laughing upstairs, when there was a slight knock on the door,

"I said, forget it… Ja- Sofi, sorry," Mia smiled opening the door,

"Chika, what's wrong with you, come on the party's upstairs," Sofi said pulling on Mia's arm and practically dragging her upstairs, when the got upstairs, the boys were on the right side of the room, and the girls were on the left at the bar,

A couple hours of drinking, everyone decided to play Uno Cards, the winner gives the loser option of truth or dare, and loser has to drink a double shot of whiskey. First hour, she was safe from something she really did not want to do, although she had lost, and thank God it was to the boys, all they dared her to do was to either strip or drink more shots of whiskey, but………

"Ha! You lose, chika," Sofi bragged, two times in a row, first time Sofi let her of the hook and just told her to discard of her shirt but now,

"Truth or dare," Sofi asked, as Mia drank the double shot,

"Will it make any difference, I know what you'll dare, and I know what you'll ask,"

"Your right, it won't make a difference, but, you still gotta choose,"

"Alright, to make things interesting, I'll go with dare," a tipsy Mia said,

"Come here," Sofi said, huddling up the girls, and whispering to Mia her dare,

"Oh my God, Sofi… I can't just…"

"Chicken," The girls, taunted,

"Alright, but I am getting my revenge," Mia said getting up and walking over to the bar,

She dug in the drawer for something and stood behind the bar for a minute, coming back into view, "There, my best designer jeans," Mia said, throwing the legs of the jeans over to Sofi,

"Alright, but uh, chika, this might help with phase two," Sofi smiled, handing her two double shots of whiskey, Mia took it and drank both down, in a heartbeat,

"Thanks," Mia said, as she sighed and walked around the circle of friends that were sitting on the floor, stopping behind Jack who was playing with his cell phone, everyone watched as she pulled Jack up by his shirt, pushed him into the wall, and kissed him, to everyone's surprise, Jack was kissing her back, and also grabbing her ass. What was supposed to be just a kiss, turned into a make out scene, Jack had one hand on her ass the other on her back, Mia wrapped her arms around Jack's neck,

Jack tried taking it to another level, he sung them around so now Mia was pinned to the wall, but Mia pulled back when she snapped back into reality, that all their friends were there. Wanting more, both of then pulled away and stared into each others eye's for a minute, before they heard everyone, cheering and laughing, more like celebrating,

Mia's cell phone rang, saving her from doing something stupid, she moved away from Jack and, picked up her phone, sitting in her spot next to Bobby she put her phone on loudspeaker, as she picked up her cards,

"Mia Williams," Mia answered,

"Hi, Mrs. Williams, its Kathy, and my sweet sixteen is on Friday?"

"Hi honey, and its Miss, but I told you call me Mia,"

"Sorry bout that, I uh, actually have a question," Kathy asked, as Mia heard someone in the background,

"Well, your awake at two in the morning, I'm guessing it's about the party,"

"Yeah, kind of, Wilcer, the meaning of Wilcer, is Williams and Mercer combined?"

"You read my mind," Mia smiled, looking at Bobby,

"So rumors are true, you're close with the Mercers," Kathy asked,

"You have no idea... so what did you want to fix about the party,"

"Well, do you know who, Jack Mercer is?" Kathy asked as her and her friends started screaming,

"Uh, ok honey, you need to calm down I didn't really hear your question,"

"Jack Mercer, the lead singer for the Spares,"

"Uh, ok, what about him honey," Mia asked, as she started to freak out,

"He is so cute, so handsome, so hot… isn't he," Kathy squeaked,

"Uh… I uh…"

"Isn't he so hot, and those abs, ugh, agggggh," Kath and her friends shrieked,

"Isn't he hot Mia," Kathy asked, antagonizing the shit out of Mia,

"Uh oh, uh yeah, yeah, really, really… hot," Mia smiled as everyone in the room was trying so hard not to laugh,

"Have you sent hose abs, when he does he concerts, he strips, it make you want to…"

"Oh I know those abs, yeah, ok baby what does he have to do with your birthday," Mia asked, cutting her off of what she was about to say,

"Well, I was kind of hoping you could ask the band if they would play at my party,"

"Oh… uh…" Mia was speechless as she glanced over to see Jack looking back at her,

"Oh please Mia, I know your close with the Mercer Family, please, please,"

"I, will do my best, and I will call you tomorrow night about it ok,"

"Ok, thanks Mia you and the Wilcer hotel are the best,"

"Thank you honey,"

"Oh and Mia… those abs are really hot, you should see him shirtless,"

"Yeah, well, you should see his ass… it is so hot it'll make you want to hang your self upside down," an aggravated Mia forced a smiled as she heard the girls screeching,

"Mia you have to tell me about that tomorrow ok, see you, bye," Kathy hung up,

Mia was so embarrassed and aggravated, she stood up and went to the bar, to get a fresh new bottle of whiskey, opening it and drinking strait from the bottle,

"If it'll help take some stress off your back, we'll do it," Jack said, not looking up from his cards,

"What," Mia said turning around, looking strait at Jack,

"The band will play at your sweet sixteen on Friday," Jack looked up,

"Why," Mia asked, walking closer,

"I don't want to disappoint Kathy," Jack said, standing up, "And besides, it's the least I can do, for you,"

"Me, why exactly do you have to do anything for me," Mia said as they walked closer to each other, Jack took the bottle and drank down almost half of it,

"I owe you much more than that, to be honest," Jack explained as he moved closer,

"I'll pay the band; I don't need your favor,"

"Yeah, well without me you have no band,"

"Is that a threat," Mia asked getting her face closer to Jack's face,

"And if it is, what do you plan on doing about it,"

"You want a piece of me Mercer,"

"No, I don't… because I want the whole… damn… thing…" Jack said, before turning back and sitting back down in his spot, Mia doing the same,

* * *

Another few hours pass, Mia, and Sofi had totally lost it, they drunk beyond drunk,

"Angel, take your wife, Jack I cant see strait anymore, take Mia to her room for me please," Bobby asked, as he swerved his way down the stairs,

Mia and Sofi, were dancing around laughing as Angel picked up Sofi and took her upstairs, Jack came up to Mia who resisted his help but Jack fought back and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and took downstairs, when the got to Mia's room, Jack closed the door behind him,

"Put me down, caveman, you left me, why would you help me,"

"Calm down, lets get you into some clean clothes first,"

"I don't want too, I don't… want… to want you, I don't want to love you, but I cant unlove you. I cant forget about you and its driving me crazy… two years, two long fucking years, you never called, you never said anything, you left me, you ass whole," Mia screamed as she tried to get up and hit Jack but, because of her high alcohol level one push and she was back down on the bed,

Jack fought back but not to hurt her only to get her to lie down, as he took of her dirty clothes and put her in her pajamas. Mia kept moaning and bitching about Jack leaving, but she also kept talking about how much she still cared for him, after changing her clothes, Jack stood up to leave as he turned the light out,

"Just like now, your going to leave me… again, see this is how my life sucks so much, I never should have came to Detroit in the first place, why cant I fucking… forget you… Jack Mercer," Mia started crying, and Jack found it so hard to leave her…. again,

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her, Mia had her back turned to him, Jack put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, she looked up into his eyes,

Jack could see the tears rolling down her cheek,

"I am so sorry, Mia," Jack whispered,

"I don't need your apology Jack, I need… I… I need…"

"Shhh, no more tears," Jack, said, wiping the tears falling down her face,

"I'm sorry," Mia sobbed,

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, you don't have anything to be sorry about, I hurt you, and if there was anything I could do… to make it up to you, I would," Jack said as he sunk down onto he bed lying down next to her,

"I'm sorry, I was… I am… selfish, and I didn't even take the time to understand the fact that… that's who you are… and that… that contract was… what you always wanted,"

Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as Mia gripped tightly on his shirt, crying so hard, she was having trouble breathing, burring her face into Jack's chest,

"Jack, I'm so sorry," Mia, sobbed into his shirt,

"Come on, no more tears; please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you like this, Mia when I was in Los Angeles, I swear to God, I never touched or looked at another woman, you were all I could think of, I dreamt of you, I even have this…" Jack said pulling his necklace out of his shirt,

"I found this the night you ran off," Jack said, taking it off and putting it around Mia,

"Jack…" Mia whispered,

"Please… all I ask is for you to forgive me, and I swear I will make it up to you, I was stupid, I should have told you about it, and I…"

"Do you ever shut up," Mia asked, Jack smirked and nodded, "Stay with me tonight,"

"Of course," Jack nodded and kissed her on the forehead,

"Jack, I meant what I said, I really still do fucking love you, but I… we need to take fucking slow this time, earn each other's trust again,"

"You have been hanging around Sofi and Bobby, too much," Jack smiled,

Mia closed her eyes and dozed off, as Jack did the same, wrapped in each other's arms, they both have never slept this peaceful in two years,

* * *

Morning came, too soon, Mia woke up, to an empty bed, as usual, but this time, she felt the cold silver chain around her neck, she looked at it and saw the pendant, and a note on the blanket next to her, that read,

_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_I meant what I said last night, I just have to go down town to talk to my manager, I'm gonna tell him, that I'm gonna need more than a month off,_

_I will see you tonight,_

_Love Always, J-Boy_

Mia smiled as she put the letter on the side table, memories of last night came back to her, she looked down to see she was, in her pajamas,

She got up not bothering to fix her bed; she went downstairs to find, EVERYONE in the kitchen all-looking at her, with big smiles on their faces,

"Please stop looking at me," Mia asked, sitting down at the table,

"Good morning princess, sleep well?" Bobby laughed,

"Fuck off Bobby, too early," Mia said, resting her head on the table,

"Rough night, probably," Angel commented, as Sofi hit him upside the head,

"Shut it Angel Mercer," Sofi warned,

"Here's coffee and aspirin," Sofi smiled at Mia,

"Oh thank you so much Sofi, my head hurts like hell, and I have to work today,"

"Not with that fever your not," Sofi said,

"How did you know I…"

"Jack asked me check on you before he left, he told me not to let you leave the house, because that could only get worse, specially with the weather we're having tonight,"

"What, but, your flight is tonight," Mia protested,

"I know, we had to cancel it, airports are closed down for at least a week,"

"Sofi I'm so sorry," Mia apologized,

"It's not your fault and besides, I'd rather be here, with my chika's and my family,"

After lunch Mia called the hotel and told the staff that Bobby would drop by later to check up on things and that she was sick and would probably be out for a couple of days,

Sofi came up to Mia's room, a while later,

"Chika, I never knew how to give this to you, I hope you wont hate me for keeping it for so long, but I think that right now is the right time for you to read this,"

Sofi said handing Mia a piece of paper, a printed out e-mail from Jack, explaining how much he was sorry for leaving, how he really felt, how miserable he was, and what he would give to be home, sleeping next to Mia,

Mia sat there, reading the e-mail, she felt so guilty and happy at the same time, Jack really does still love me, Mia thought,

Around six, Jack got home; Mia was sitting on the staircase wrapped in a blanket,

"Is this true, or just a fucking promotion for the band," Mia asked holding up the email to Jack, Jack took it and read it, he looked up into Mia's teary eyes,

"I meant every word," Jack said, with pleading eyes,

Mia stood there for a minute as tears rolled down her cheeks she shook her head,

"You are such and idiot Jack Mercer," Mia sobbed,

"But I guess that's why I still fucking love you until now, why I fucking waited, I fucking… missed you… so much," Mia cried as she ran down the steps and into Jack's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up he took her upstairs to her room,

"Your sick as a dog, I'll take care of you," Jack promised,

"Jack… I want to watch a movie, like we did two years ago," Mia smiled,

"Sure, is uh… Death Sentence, still your favorite movie," Jack laughed,

"I still love it but, Hectic is supposed to be good, I haven't seen it yet, the DVD's over there on the table," Mia smiled

Jack put the DVD in, and changed his clothes, got under the blanket with her, as Mia snuggled up to Jack,

"I missed this, I missed you," Jack said kissing her forehead,

"I missed you two, Jack," Mia smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist resting her head on his chest as the movie started,

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! r&r please???**_

_**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**_

_**Love yah!**_

_**Mwaah!**_


End file.
